Healing Scars
by CharmedAngelicAngel
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUST AND SCARS! Something is wrong with Paige, Prue doesn't seem so sure but Piper knows there is something not right. Someone is back and for revenge will they be able to save their sister in time?
1. Surprises

Backround:

Jake was not Paige's fourth foster parent like I said in the prequel but her 8th.

Here is a list:

Age of Paige and Foster situation at that time:

7yrs: The nice couple with not enough money to support Paige.

8yrs: Patrick-1 year-about-whipped, hit, and raped her

9yrs: Steve-9 months-hit and raped her/Judy and Rob-about 3 months-hit her

10yrs: Tim and Candace

11yrs: Tim and Candace-nice but died in car accident--about 2 yrs or so with them

12yrs: Kenny-hit her-about 11 months with him and then went to orphanage

13yrs: Johnny-hit her-about 10 months with him and then back to orphanage

14yrs: **Jake**

15yrs: **Jake**--raped her, whipped her, let his friends raped her, and hit her

16yrs: **Jake**-about 2 and a half yrs with him/ Denise and Hunter-hit her

17 yrs: Nice couple who put her through college.

Recap from Trust and Scars:

Paige was severely mistreated including being raped and whipped. Her sisters are trying to get her to trust them although Paige is having a really hard time doing so. You learned also that Paige cut herself when she was younger, in this sequel you will find out more about that situation along with her foster father coming back.

Healing Scars is the sequel to Trust and Scars and it is recommended you read that first so you know what is going on.

Chapter 1

Surprise

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, you guys home?" shouted Paige when she walked into the large Victorian Manor she shared with her three older half sisters. Together they formed the Power of Four a power consisting of the four sister witches.

"Yea Paige we are in here," Phoebe shouted back from the living room. Paige walked into the living room and what she saw shocked her beyond words. Standing there was her three older sisters a couple of people from her office, and most importantly Glenn, her high school sweet heart. A large banner was above them all reading "Happy 25th Birthday, Paige."

"Oh my gosh you guys remembered," said Paige almost crying no one had thrown her a birthday since she was like 7 years old.

"Of course we remembered baby," said Prue the headstrong eldest of the four sisters who in fact just came back from the dead. Paige was still getting use to being around her. Although Piper was the hardest to get use to since they didn't exactly get off on the wrong foot but of course Paige didn't hold it against her considering her big sister just died a day before Piper, Phoebe, and her met.

"Thank you, you guys, you didn't have to throw me a party" said Paige.

"Of course we did baby girl," said Piper hugging Paige while the two other sisters joined in the group hug. Phoebe noticed Paige still tensed up when they hugged her. Prue and Piper also noticed and Phoebe and them quickly backed away from her, they didn't want to make her uncomfortable. They knew she was still getting use to have sisters and a family but they were trying to get her to open up and trust them. They also knew she had been to hell and back about a hundred times. She was whipped, hit, and even raped by her foster fathers and hit by the few foster mothers she had.

"Come on Paige you got a cake to eat," shouted Phoebe one of the more free spirited Halliwells. Phoebe and her had always gotten along pretty well because one Phoebe had been really welcoming when she first came to find out she had three sisters one who was dead and that they were witches and two because her and Phoebe were a little alike in personality, they liked the bad boys, got into a little trouble now and then, and loved adventure and taking risks.

Laughing rang through the house for about two hours while Paige talked with her friends and her sisters plus Cole and Leo who had become part of her sisters lives and now was becoming apart of her life. "Hold on you guys let me get that," Paige said heading into the kitchen to get the telephone still trying to steady her breath from laughing so hard. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the telephone.

"Guess what Paigey, I'm back, but don't yell for your sisters otherwise you won't have any sisters to ever yell for again, I'll be in touch," said the voice on the other end and then there was a click signaling that the caller hung up. The caller being her past more like her past from hell. It could only be him no one else had ever called her Paigey, a nickname she surely hated.

"He's outta jail already, well it has been like 9 years and he wasn't that old when he took me in as his foster child, only about 30 so now he has to be around 39 almost 40," Paige thought to herself.

Prue walked into the kitchen and when she saw Paige's pale face she asked, "Who was that?"

"No one just a wrong number," said Paige shaking her head out of its daze and slapping on a smile. "Oh don't worry Prue that was only my worst foster father ever, he only raped me hit and beat me oh from about she was 14 til about age 16," thought Paige to herself sarcastically. "No I cannot and will not let him kill my sisters I guess I will just have to fight this fight on my own," she thought walking back into the living room her thoughts turning to guessing to what was going to happen next and deeply dreading it.

About a hour or so later Paige's friends had left and it was now just her and her sisters left to clean up. When they finished cleaning and Piper was satisfied though just barely they collapsed on the couch after sitting in silence for about ten minutes. "Well I am heading up to bed I am beat," said Paige yawning and dragging herself off of the couch.

"Goodnight baby girl, hope you enjoyed the party," said Piper stifling a yawn.

"Yep goodnight baby, see you in the morning," said Prue grinning up at Paige.

Paige expected to hear a goodnight from Phoebe but looked and realized she was already sound asleep on the couch. "Well it looks like Phoebe tuckered herself out and yes Piper I greatly enjoyed my party, thank you very much again and goodnight again to both of you and I will see you in the morning," said Paige and then walked up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting the door.

"Do you think we should take Phoebe upstairs or just leave her here?" asked Prue.

"Probably just leave her but hey do you think there is anything wrong with Paige?" asked Piper after she noticed there was a glint of fear and sadness in her eyes.

"No I don't think so but now that you mention it there that phone call but she said it was just a wrong number. Her face was pale but that was probably just from being over exhausted today or from laughing too much," said Prue thinking.

"Well I think that we should keep on her," said Piper still worried about her baby sister.

"Definitely," said Prue nodding her head but not too worried about it because Piper always worried especially now since she found out what Paige had gone through.

"I think it is time for bed," said Piper yawning and getting up off of the couch while Prue just nodded her head. They said goodnight to each other and decided not to disturb Phoebe and headed their separate ways.

Author's Note: Remember this is a sequel to Trust and Scars just so you know because to be able to understand this one you have to read the prequel. Also I am a junior this year so I have a lot more homework plus I am in SADD and International Club so I don't know how often I will be able to update so just a heads up. Enjoy the story and review lots it makes me want to write faster!

Signed Your Loveable Writer,

Ang


	2. Comfort

Chapter 2

Comfort

_"Paigey get in here right now," called Jake my new stepfather one Friday afternoon. "Yes sir," a fourteen year old me answered walking into the livingroom. Standing there was Jake obvisously drunk by the way he swayed back and forth, Jake adopted me about 3 months ago and so far it wasn't bad except for the occasional smack or yelling for bad mouthing. "Get me a drink you little brat," he slurred out. "Right away sir," I stuttered out in fear. He had been drunk before but he had always right went into his room and passed out. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, went back into the livingroom where Jake was sitting on the couch, and handed him his bottle of beer. He grinned stupidly up at me and said, "You know Paigey your a very pretty young lady." "Thank you sir," I said squirming under his admiring gaze. I didn't like where this was going at all I had been raped before by two of my foster fathers. When I was nine in fact and when I was thirteen with Patrick and Johnny. They each did it about three times each but I don't remember very much, I try to block those memories out. Jake then reached up and caressed my cheek. I definitely didn't like where this was going. I pulled away and that set him off. "That is not how you treat a man young lady especially after he compliments you," he said standing up and grabbing my shoulders. "I am going to teach how to treat a man, women are put on earth to serve men, that means their every need," he explained like it was simple science and that he was not suggesting that women were men's play things catering to their every whim. He roughly grabbed me and threw me on the couch and got on top of me. He began to strip me, taking my clothes off until I was down to my underwear and bra. He stood up and unbuckled his belt and his pants slid down his legs. He stripped the rest of the way down to his boxers and got back on top of me. I began to whimper a wave of fear shot through my body. "Shut up you little brat," said Jake smacking her across the face leaving a red mark. Jake forced his lips on mine and started to kiss me roughly. His hands began to wander to my chest and he started to cup and rub my breasts finally reaching behind my back and unclasping my bra. "Oh yes you are going to be fun," he whispers more to himself then to me and then slips his hands down and slids my underwear off. He slowly slips his fingers in me and grins down at me. "My you are a horny one," says Jake smugly. "No I am not," I thought to myself over and over again. Jake slid his boxers off and I knew what was coming whether I wanted it or not. I was just about to scream when he covered my mouth and said, "No way Paigey girl I cannot let you do that, now can I?" He lined us up and slid into me and he didn't even bother to go slow as soon as he got all the way in he started to thrust in and out me. I screamed out in pain and disgust. _

Paige the adult woke-up at the same time screaming and sweating profusely from her nightmare. Her three sisters with Phoebe coming in behind them because she had still been sound asleep on the couch when she heard Paige screaming. Piper rushed over to Paige's bed right away and took Paige into her embrace trying to calm her down. "Shh shh it was just a nightmare," Piper whispered rubbing Paige's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Prue coming over to the bed with Phoebe right behind her. Paige shook her head and buried her tear stained face into Piper's body.

"Okay then baby you can talk about it when you feel you want to tell us," said Prue trying to understand Paige's reluctance to trust them and open up but she was afraid for her baby sister.

Piper and Phoebe just looked at Prue with a look that said "you have to ask her now" and Prue just shrugged her shoulders in response with a retaliating look that said "well it might help."

Piper looked over at the clock which read 3am and then down at Paige in her arms and asked, "Baby girl do you want us to stay with you the rest of the night?"

Paige thought for a second, "It could be nice to have someone to cuddle up to and be comforted by." Paige nodded her head yes and Prue and Phoebe walk out of the room to go and get blankets and other bed stuff.

Paige felt Piper's eyes on her and then she heard what she knew was coming, "Baby girl I know you and you do not like it when we baby you so either suddenly you want to be sisterly all of a sudden or something has really scared you meaning that the nightmare you had wasn't one of your normal ones." Paige chose not to respond to that and was relieved when she heard Prue and Phoebe walk back into the room.

"Well Paige we can't all sleep on your bed. Which one of us do you want to sleep in the bed with you and then the others can sleep on the floor?" said Prue carryingan arm full of blankets and pillows. In answer Paige just clung to Piper tighter.

"I guess you want Piper," said Prue looking slightly hurt. Prue was the oldest therefore she felt it was her duty to take care of her younger sisters. Piper with Paige still buried in her embrace shot Prue a look of shock and "I'm sorry." Prue just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Piper. She wasn't jealous really that Piper was the one that Paige clung to considering Piper and Paige got off to a rocky start. Prue just thought that Paige would warm more up to her since Paige and her are so much alike in personality, headstrong; defiant; independent. Prue was happy for Piper that she had formed a bond with the youngest sister.

"Okay well then I guess it is time for bed," said Piper moving under the covers with Paige.

"Yep," said Phoebe who had been quiet this whole time while setting up the bed on the floor where Prue and her would crash for the rest of the night. She was worried about Paige but she knew that eventually that if Paige wanted to talk to her then she would come to her. She also had no interest in comforting Paige cause if she had to do that again then she would probably end up getting a premonition. She didn't want to feel or see what Paige had gone through, she felt bad enough Paige had to go through it but it made her feel even worse when she actually had to feel what Paige had been feeling. It broke Phoebe's heart.

"Good-night everyone, Love you all," said Prue getting under the blankets on the floor next to Phoebe who had been really quiet she had noticed. "I will have to talk to her tomorrow," she thought to herself. Prue heard three unison good-nights and three unison "I love you toos."

The Next Morning

"Good morning everyone," said Prue being her usual perky self and in return a pillow came flying towards her from where Phoebe was laying beside her. "Hey what was that for?" she asked.

"You being perky at 8 am in the morning," responded Phoebe sleepily which in return caused two giggles coming from the bed.

"Umph," said Prue pouting like a little kid when she didn't get her way which sent the three youngers sister into hysterics of giggles.

"It is nice to see you smiling Paige," said Piper after she had finally stopped laughing with Phoebe and Prue nodding their heads in agreements.

"Yea well I can't change the past," said Paige telling the truth because it was in the past she just didn't tell them what had brought the nightmare on and she was never going to.

"So what is everyone doing today?" asked Prue trying to get the subject off of Paige and her past.

"I have to catch up on paperwork today at P3," said Piper mysteriously.

"I have a lunch date with Cole," said Phoebe grinning like a little school girl in love with a crush.

"Nothing," replied Paige with a heavy sigh.

"Me neither baby so I guess it is me and you today," said Prue jumping on the bed and hugging Paige.

"Fun," said Paige trying to sound as though she could find a million better things to do and received a swat on the arm from Prue and a loud "Hey."

"So do you guys want to help me pick out a drop dead gorgeous outfit to knock Cole dead?" said Phoebe raising and lowering her eyebrows suggestively which sent the four girls into another fit of hysterics. Both Prue and Paige said they would help but Piper said she needed to get to the club so she could finish the paperwork she needed to do before Evanescence came and performed tonight which all four girls wanted to go and hang out tonight. Phoebe, Prue, and Paige agreed to meet Piper at the club at 8 pm tonight for the performance of Evanescence and Piper went on her way to get dressed and get to P3. Prue and Paige however stayed to help pick out an outfit for Phoebe's picnic lunch date and were laughing hysterically until the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Paige said running into her room and trying to calm herself down from laughing so hard.

When she answered it she immediately regretted it. "Hello," she answered.

"Hello Paigey girl," said the voice she knew as Jake. Paige shivered in fear and disgust.

"What do you want Jake?" asked Paige shutting her bedroom door so her sisters Prue and Phoebe wouldn't overhear her talking to Jake but she heard laughing still coming from Phoebe's room so she doubted they would overhear her.

"Well Paigey girl isn't it obvious I want you," said Jake in a voice that sent shivers up and down Paige's spine.

"No way Jake just leave me alone or I will tell my sisters to call the cops," said Paige in a mustered up stern voice.

"Now now Paigey girl we don't want to do that cause then I would have to kill one of your sisters to teach you a lesson and believe me I won't just kill them I will torture them first, Piper I think her name is looks to me like she would be a screamer," said Jake evily.

"No please don't just leave them outta this, it is between you and me," said Paige in a pleading voice.

"If you want your sisters to live and remain completely unharmed then meet me at 6 pm just after dusk at the far west end of Golden Gate Park," said Jake refering to the spot no one hardly visited.

"I will if you promise not to harm any of my sisters," Paige said wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.

"Promise but if you don't show up or somehow the cops come after me I swear I will torture and kill all of them, bye bye for now my little Paigey girl," said Jake hanging up the phone.

"What I am going to do know?" Paige thought.

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update I have been really busy lately with homework. The night before last I spent two hours on math homework then last night I spent about 2 and a half and then tonight I spent about a hour again on math plus all three nights I have had at least a half a hour of Spanish 2. Also Monday night I had International Club and didn't get home til 6 pm and then Tuesday again at 6 pm about because of SADD.(Students Against Destructive Decisions)

I hope you liked the next chapter. Also Laurie Lu I know that the backround was well kind of a dumb idea I just wanted to make sure nobody got confused and I knew that might happen if I tried to put it in the story. I also appreciate your constructive critism but if you don't like it just remember I am not forcing you to read it. Just a reminder, not to be mean or anything. Also if you could email me I would like your input on my chapters before I post them just to have another set of eyes look over them, that would be great. If your too busy then believe me I totally understand.

Keep Reviewing People. Extra long chapter for being so patient. Just keep reviewing and I might reward you even more. Jeez now I sound like I am talking to a pack of dogs. LOL not meant to sound that way, well anyways you know what I mean.

Your Writer Truly,

Ang


	3. Meeting At Last!

Chapter 3

Meeting At Last

"Baby who is it on the phone?" Prue called from down the hall.

"It was just Glenn," replied Paige thinking up a lie quickly.

"Oh what did he want?" asked Prue as she and Phoebe walked into Paige's room. Phoebe as usual looked stunning, she was wearing a pink tank top with a with a white spandex material looking shirt over it, a pair of dark blue stretch slightly flared low riser jeans, a white woven belt with a brass buckle that was casually put on, and a pair of simple black Docs that completed the outfit perfectly.

"Ohhh Glenn, what did he want?" asked Prue grinning.

"He wants to meet me at Golden Gate park at 6 pm tonight," said Paige. "Is that okay with you?" she asked looking up at Prue from where she sat on her bed.

"Yea that is okay, I should go look for a job anyways today," said Prue reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" asked Paige.

"Yep me and Phoebe will even help you get ready so you can knock Glenn dead and make him realize what he is missing with you," said Prue.

"Uh oh, great Paige way to go, they have no clue they are sending you off to possibly get raped," thought Paige to herself as she watched as Prue and Phoebe were already going through her closet trying to pick out an outfit that would probably sign her rape warrant. (a/n: I know corny huh?) "Oh well I will just make sure that I have a sweatshirt with me," she thought as an after thought.

Prue and Phoebe ended up picking out a dark deep blue tank top that had two straps on each side that went down her back and cris-crossed, a brand new pair of Tilt stretch flares she had gotten at Pacsun that on the front and back looked like they had been faded slightly, and her black studded belt.

"Well I am sorry I have to leave in 15 mionutes to go and meet Cole at the park," said Phoebe looking at her watch which read 1 pm.

"Bye little one, have fun and don't forget to meet us back here at 9 pm to go to P3 tonight," said Prue.

"Oh don't worry I will have fun," said Phoebe grinning as she winked at her two sisters.

"Very cute have fun and see ya later," said Paige while Prue was poking and adding make-up to her pale face.

Phoebe walked out of Paige's room and walked into her own room. She had to grab a ponytail and put her hair in a messy pony. Phoebe grabbed her purse and ran out the door to meet Cole for their secluded picnic at the park. When Phoebe got there Cole had a picnic lunch all laid out with dessert which was her favorite German chocolates.

Back at the house, Prue finished with Paige's make-up and hair early so they decided to watch a movie until Prue had to go to her interview at 5:30pm she had set up at "People" magazine as a photographer. "415" just thought that she had missed too much work so they fired her after she had taken a 'vacation.'

After the movie was finished Prue looked at her watch which read 5pm and that meant she would have to leave in a few minutes. "Sorry baby but I have to go and get to my interview," said Prue getting up from the couch.

"That is okay, I have to meet Glenn in a little while," said Paige keeping up her lie as good as she could.

Paige followed Prue into the kitchen where Prue had to grab her purse, resume, and keys. Prue turned to Paige, "I guess I will see you around 9 pm at P3."

"Yep," Paige said simply trying not to think about what Jake had in store for her fearing she might start crying and she knew Prue long enough to know that she would force it out of her. If she did that Prue was sure to call the cops and that would piss Jake off and he would definitely find a way to hurt her sisters. Paige could never let that happen. Prue hugged Paige shaking her out of her thoughts, "Bye baby I will see ya later."

"Yep good luck at your interview," said Paige smiling at Prue.

"Thank you," said Prue running out the door to her brand new black BMW.

Paige went back into the living room and lied-down on the couch. She picked up her book but couldn't concentrate. So she walked into the kitchen and noticed the time was half past 5pm. She ran upstairs, grabbed her sweatshirt, her purse, and car keys, and she headed to her green BMW. Paige wasn't sure was she was heading to but she had to make sure her sisters stayed safe even if it meant meeting up with the worse step-father she had ever had.

At the park 25 minutes later

Paige was standing and waiting for Jake in Golden Gate Park at the far west side when she heard a voice she had hoped she would never ever hear again as long as she lived. "Hello my Paigey girl, my my you have definitely grown up into a fine young women," Jake said looking her up and down something that was definitely making Paige uncomfortable.

"I am so glad that I put my sweatshirt on," thought Paige to herself hoping that Jake wasn't thinking what she thought he was thinking by the way he was admiring her body.

"What do you want Jake, haven't you made my life a living hell enough?" asked Paige not liking how he was still looking at her.

"Not quite you were the best I ever had and I see you have gotten even more luscious with age," Jake said. "Besides you put me in jail for 9 years because of your big mouth," he added stepping closer to Paige. Paige flinched and started to back away but he quickly grabbed her and…………………………….

Author's Note: Ha ha cliff hanger but it only took 6 days to update instead of the usual 7 or 8. So be happy. I just wanted to ask one question which I want a honest opinion on it. Here it goes: Does this story have enough reality in it? Does that make any sense? Well keep reading and please please review I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading my story and I will try and update ASAP. Lots of math lately, which I love to death of course. Yea right. Spanish 2 too, I mean seriously how much homework can they give me.

Peace Out 4 Now,

Ang


	4. Rape Again

Chapter 4

Rape Again

Jake quickly grabbed her and roughly kissed her. Paige realizing what she got herself into tried to scream but Jake covered her mouth. "Now now Paige we can't have that, now can we?" asked Jake waving his finger at Paige. He pulled out a rag and tied it to her mouth. "Now I didn't want to have to do that to you hoping you wouldn't scream but it seems you aren't going to make this easy," he said.

Paige now looked terrified and wished she had never agreed to this but she could never let any of her sisters have to go through what she did and probably will again by the smug look on Jake's face. Jake now started to let his hands wander and when Paige tried to struggle he pushed her on the ground. "Paige when will you learn that I always get what I want," said Jake. "Your one of the easiest I have ever lured to me because your love for your sisters is your weakness, your want to protect them to never let them feel what you felt those many years ago and what you will feel right now," he added standing over her. Paige now looked like she was ready to puke and her eyes widened in fear and shock.

Jake descended upon Paige ripping her sweatshirt open with a pocket knife he had taken out of his back jeans pocket. He looked down at what she was wearing underneath her sweatshirt and smirked appreciatively. "Well Paige were we expecting that I would see this?" Jake asked. Paige shook her head profusely seeing as her mouth was still gaged. "Well all I have to say you filled out more then I thought at first," said Jake nodding his head smugly. Jake had moved onto removing her belt and her jeans. When he saw that she was wearing a bright pink thong he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well I have my sisters to thank for those Jake," thought Paige to herself when she saw his reaction to her underwear. "How am I going to get out of this one?" Paige asked herself over and over again, then she realized she was not going to get out of it when she felt her tank top being pulled over her head. Paige was now down to her underwear and bra, and she now realized Jake was looking her up and down.

Jake took the gag off of her mouth, held the knife to her neck, and said, "You scream or make a sound to alert anybody then I will kill you." Paige nodded her head and thought, "Maybe I should just scream and let him kill me but what about my sisters, he might decide to kill me if I scream but then move onto one of my sisters." Paige decided against screaming but she had to find a way out of this and by the way Jake was looking at her fast. Jake moved on to taking off his own pants and t-shirt leaving him in only his boxers. His hands had found their way to her breasts where they were rubbing and massaging them. He reached behind her and undid her bra letting her breasts fall free and then he put his mouth to one of them sucking gently while his hand continued to rub the other one.

Paige didn't like the pleasure that was rippling through her body. She thought her body betrayed her, she should be disgusted at what this scum bag was doing to her. She tried her best not to moan outloud. Jake saw what she was trying to do and answered, "Just let it out Paige I know your a whore at heart and your enjoying every moment of this whether you admit it or not."

Paige just shook her head in protest. Jake proceeded to slide off his boxers and moved his hands to take off her underwear but Paige jerked to the side so he couldn't take them off. He jerked her back in place and tore her underwear off mumbling just so Paige could hear him, "You ungrateful little brat, now you just couldn't do it the easy way now I have to make sure you get taught a lesson."

Jake forced Paige's legs apart and lined both of them up before he thrust into her. Her unwilling body screamed out in pain and protest. Jake continued to thrust into Paige again and again. By now Paige had tears streaming down her face. She began to wonder whether she would ever get to see her sisters again. Jake thrust into her one more time and Paige felt him release. She was glad it was over and that she wasn't in cycle so she wouldn't at least get pregnant.

Once Jake had calmed from his climax he threw Paige's underwear and pants at her and said, "Put these back on, I am not down with your top of your body yet." Paige wondered what he meant and was scared to death to find out. All she knew coming from Jake it couldn't be at all associated with something good.

When Paige was done dressing the bottom half of her body she said in a frightened whisper to Jake, "I am done."

"Don't be scared Paige I am not going to kill you, your too fun to play with to kill," Jake reassured slightly to Paige. "I am however going to teach you a lesson that you are mine and always will be mine," he added. "Lay flat on your stomach on the ground," he ordered to her and Paige obeyed the threat of her sisters still in the back of her mind.

Jake took out his knife once again and said, "This will to teach to try and side step my attempts." He pressed the knife to her back and carved out four simple letter in her back. "That will teach you that you belong to me and only me," Jake said and looked at his watch. "Well my little Paigey girl sorry but I have to run," he added and quickly disappeared into the trees and the now slowly approaching darkness.

When Paige was sure he was gone for good she slipped on her tank top and sweatshirt purposely leaving her bra off because her back was searing with pain from whatever Jake had carved into her back. She quickly made her way to her car and noticed that it was 6:45 and that she only had a little over a hour to meet her sisters at P3. Paige went inside the Manor and silently thanked the heavens that none of her sisters were home yet. She thought maybe they would just go straight to the club after what they were doing this evening. Paige ran up the stairs into the bathroom and striped her top clothing revealing her back to the bathroom mirror where there on her back the word, 'Mine' was carved into her back horizontally.

Paige held back her tears. She had to figure out how to clean the wound and bandage it. "Luckily it isn't any deeper otherwise it might have never stopped bleeding, too bad it is deep enough to leave scars forever, which is probably what Jake wanted," Paige thought to herself as she got into the bathtub to rinse the scuminess she felt and the carving on her back needed to be cleaned so it wouldn't get infected. She got out and noticed she still had a half a hour to get ready and then meet her sisters. She couldn't wear her new baby blue strapless dress it would show the carving Jake had left on her back. Paige couldn't let that happen otherwise her sisters would surely ask questions and then go after Jake. And then Jake would go after them and surely torture and kill every one of her beloved older sisters. "I can never let that happen," she thought again and again.

Paige grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark tan dressy 3/4 sleeved shirt that brought out her dark hair and dark eyes. She added a dark brown belt to the outfit to create a sense of togetherness. She grabbed her brown purse and headed out the door to meet her sisters hoping that they weren't harmed by Jake and they would forever remain that way.

Author's Note: Oh my god, I cannot believe I wrote this chapter in two days (I didn't start until yesterday) and I will have it posted in five days. I am so excited. YAY! Now I need more reviews people. Please! If I don't get enough reviews I will be forced to discontinue the story altogether so please keep reviewing it only takes a second. Even just a short one I would appreciate just to let me know that you like it. (u shouldn't be reading if you don't like it) Anyways I will let the chapter speak for itself.

Signed Your Writer,

Ang


	5. Author's Apology

Author's Note Well More Like An Apology:

I know there were some people who were offended by me 'threatening' to discontinue the story. I have been really busy lately and to tell the truth my grades and my crisis' are becoming more and more so I have been a little busy and scatter brained. I didn't mean it as a threat, I just need to know that if I am going to spend all this time worrying about getting a new chapter up or making sure I can do it in a good amount of time. I know I need to write faster but I would like the chapters to be good enough to post and make sure they make sense and all that jazz. I am truly truly sorry that it sounded like a threat. It wasn't meant to and I hope you will all forgive me. Can you? I don't want my reader's thinking I am a stuck-up btch. I want them to like me as much as they like my story. I do believe in my stories mostly but I have a lot of self-doubt sometimes. Again I am truly truly sorry about what I said. You are right it wasn't appropriate at all. I just have been really well just not me ever since ummm well ever since Saturday night which is a long story and too hurtful to talk about. No it is not because of a boy if that is what your thinking, I would never let a boy influence me that much. I hope you all of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Please? Can you?

Signed Your VERY Sorry Writer,

Ang


	6. Fake Happy Face

Chapter 5

Happy Face

Please read the Author's Note. Important info.

Paige walked into P3 and headed straight for her three older sisters who were sitting in the private alcove they had always shared. When she got there they were in hysterics about something. Paige gave them a small smile and sat down next to Piper. "So how was your day with Glenn?" asked Prue grinning at Paige from across the table.

"It was fine," Paige said simply not wanting to go into considering it was all a lie.

"Hey where is your new dress you were going to wear tonight?" asked Phoebe who had gone with her and helped her pick out the dress.

"At home I didn't want to wear it tonight because I was a little chilly after the day in the park," Paige quickly responded.

"That is funny, it is colder then usual in San Francisco this time of the year but it is not too cold to go without a sweater or long sleeves," thought Piper to herself.

Prue then reached over the table and felt Paige's forehead. "Your not warm," she said.

"I was just cold, end of story," Paige snapped. Her sisters looked at her confused. Paige was always happy and upbeat and hardly ever snapped at anyone at least since she first moved in with and was keeping her past a secret. Paige saw the looks on her sisters faces and didn't want them to figure out what was going on so she quickly said, "Sorry."

"That's okay we all have had long days so lets have some fun," said Prue trying to figure out what was wrong with the usual spunky and sometimes too perky sister.

"Yea, so who wants to dance?" asks Phoebe trying to lighten the mood.

Piper knew differently it wasn't just because Paige had a long day. It was something deeper much deeper. Paige never snapped at Prue. She did at Piper and Phoebe but that was before Prue came back. Piper knew she was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe got up to dance but Paige told them she didn't want to. Her sisters insisted so Phoebe and Piper grabbed hold of Paige's wrists and tried to pull her to the dance floor. What they saw shocked them. There on Paige's arm was a huge bandage where she had covered a scratch from when Jake told her to lay flat on her stomach with arms out on the ground, a branch got caught on her arm. Lucky for Paige it was too dark to see the bruises that were forming on her wrists from Jake holding her down while he had his way with her. Paige instantly pulled her arms back and covered her wrists with her long sleeves.

"How did you get that?" Piper asked instantly pointing to the bandage with her face etched with deep concern for her younger sister.

"I scraped it against my nightstand when I took a nap today after I met Glenn because I got back at 8 pm and didn't have to meet you till 9pm here so I decided to take a half a hour nap before I got dressed and met you," Paige responded quickly thinking up the lie as she went along hoping her sisters would by it.

"Okay, are you okay?" asked Prue sounding concerned and when Paige heard the concern in her voice she almost blurted out that she had lied and told them what had really happened. She stopped herself not wanting them to get hurt. She would have to somehow get through this one by herself without any help from her sisters. She just hadn't figured out how she was going to do that yet.

"Yea it was just a scratch and I cleaned and bandaged it as soon as I found out it was bleeding," answered Paige.

"Good and when we get home I will take that bandage off and clean and re-bandage it," said Prue giving Paige a small smile.

"Thanks but I think when we get home I will just clean it and let it air out for the night," Paige said quickly because she didn't want Prue to see her bruises that were slowly forming on her wrists.

"Okay well you know where I will be later tonight if you want help but until then lets have some fun and dance the night away," replies Prue grabbing my hand while Phoebe takes my other one and Piper follows slowly behind for she is trying to figure out what is wrong with her baby girl.

The four girls laughed and danced for about a half a hour but a guy starts rubbing against Paige and is getting a little too touchy feely. Paige tried to push the guy away but the guy would not let up and her sisters were too busy dancing to notice what was going on.

"Come on baby, I am just trying to have a good time," said the guy sneering at Paige.

"Just leave me alone," said Paige once again trying to push him away.

"I don't think so doll," said the guy rubbing even closer to her and trying to put his arms around her.

"Knock it off buddy just leave me along," yelled Paige which got the attention of her sisters.

"Hey leave her alone," said Piper rushing over to help her baby-sister.

"This doesn't concern you bitch," said the guy grabbing Paige and holding her tight.

"Yes it does that is my sister you have," said Piper trying to keep him distracted when she saw that Phoebe and Prue were sneaking up behind him to free Paige from his grasp. The other dancers were oblivious to what was going on because they were too busy listening to the loud music that was coming from Evanescence the band Piper booked for that night meaning a full house. Phoebe went up behind him and knocked him out with a karate chop to a specific nerve in the neck. Paige felt the guy let go of her and she immediately ran to Piper and threw her arms around her and started sobbing into Piper's shoulder. Prue went and got the security guy to get the guy out of the club. After that was all taken care of and Piper had made sure her manager could cover for her that night, Piper, Prue, and Phoebe took Paige home.

"I am sorry yet again for the guy in the club," Paige finally spoke about halfway home while she looked up at Piper since she had her head in her lap in the backseat of Piper's jeep with Prue driving and while Phoebe drove Paige's bug home.

"Again I say that it wasn't your fault and you have nothing to apologize for," said Piper brushing Paige's hair out of her face and gave her a small smile.

"We are home," Prue announced as she pulled the jeep into the driveway right behind Phoebe in Paige's bug. They all piled into the house and each said their good nights and I love you's and headed up to their beds. It had been along night and they all needed to think about the events that went on that night especially the youngest who was afraid as soon as she fell asleep the nightmares would not be that far behind. She was not wrong as soon as Paige fell into an uneasy slumber the nightmares hit and she woke up sweating and her breathing irregular. She managed to get her breathing under control and calmed down a little bit. Paige then grabbed her pillow and walked down the hall to Piper's room hoping that Leo was out on call. She quietly opened the door and relief washed through her Leo was in fact not there. Paige walked over to the bed and crawled in trying not to make any noise and wake up Piper. Much to Paige's dismay Piper woke up when she accidently hit the bed.

"Hey baby girl, are you alright?" asked Piper her face etched with concern.

"Yea just another nightmare, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" asked Paige not wanting to talk about the memory of Jake raping her in the park yesterday evening.

"Sure Leo won't be back until late morning," answered Piper.

Paige crawled into bed laying near the edge not wanting to disturb Piper. Piper however had other plans, she pulled Paige close and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you," said Paige understanding the meaning of the gesture.

"No thanks needed that is what big sisters are for," said Piper with a lot of love in her voice. Love she never thought she would have for the youngest of the four sisters after Prue had died. She regretted not letting Paige into her heart right off the bat and didn't until Prue had come back.

"Good night my missy Paige," said Piper using one of the two special nicknames she used for Paige, the other being baby girl and no one else used either of those names not even Prue who called her baby.

"Good night Piper, I love you," said Paige snuggling deeper into Piper.

"I love you too baby girl," said Piper hugging Paige tighter. They both fell asleep not more then 5 minutes later and Paige didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

Author's Note:

Hey! I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been busy besides I would rather it take longer and be good then it take two days and be bad. Anyways it might still be bad but please be nice. I didn't mean to make you guys feel guilty about telling me that I was just apologizing about threatening youwhich WAS NOT my intention. I hope you guys keep reviewing, cause I love when you do. Anyways **Swedish Mystery, EvilspyAchia, psychokitty3, and who-will-change-the-world **I thank you for all your support but I will not be taking a break at least not now. My work load has let up a little and hopefully I will the next chapter in less then a week or so this time. So thank you for your support and I am sorry about your friend** psychokitty3. **It would be hard losing a friendship and a friend. I should know well mostly we are friends again but that is a long and boring story. One more thing well actually 2 more possibly 3. I need your advice on how Paige's sisters should find out about Jake being back.

1. Paige slips and says that, that what Jake **calls** her and not called her meaning they are still talking. When Piper calls one of the three sisters calls her Paigey girl by accident and Paige kind of freaks.

2. One of Jake's calls are intercepted when Paige picks up the phone but someone answers it from upstairs and hears Jake and Paige talking.

3. Other (Please specify)

If you do not want to tell me how then that is fine but all I am looking for is suggestions. Just let me know.

Next Swedish Mystery you ARE NOT a stuck up bitch. AND are you swedish cause if you are so am I well 50 but GO SWEDES!

FINALLY, maybe lol KEEP UP THE REVIEWS.

OKAY REALLY FINALLY THIS TIME I LOVE YOU ALL!

(I am writing this b4 I check my grades so I am in a great mood right now, jk I get good grades or maybe great)

Hugs and Kisses,

Ang


	7. Busted

**Chapter 6**

**Busted**

"Paige hurry up we need to get to the club this year," shouted Phoebe cheekily starting to get very impatient.

"Well I need to get a shirt on, unless you want me going to the club in my khakis and bra?" Paige shouted back playfully. "You could go on without me and I can just come in my car when I am ready if you don't want to wait Miss Impatient," she added sarcastically.

"No that is okay we will wait for you Miss Slowpoke," retorted Phoebe.

Prue was sitting quietly in the sunroom where she was reading a magazine and listening to the playful banter between the two youngest while waiting for them all to be ready.

Piper was in the kitchen finishing up the cookies she was making while she was waiting for the youngest sibling to be ready. She was also pondering about why Paige was acting so weird lately. "First the pale face after the mysterious phone call, then her being cold and not wearing her brand new dress even though she wasn't running a fever and it wasn't cold outside at all, and finally the huge scrape on her arm even though it could be from having a nightmare and banging it against her night stand during a nightmare paired with everything else it seemed suspicious," thought Piper going through it all in her mind. She didn't know what was wrong with her sister or if there was anything at all wrong but if there was she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Paige was upstairs and in a good mood because it had been about 6 days, a little less then a week since the night in the park with Jake. Unfortunately for Paige the reminders were still there and was reminded when she slipped her tank top over her bra wincing a little bit while the tank top scraped against her scabs on her back. The carving he made on her back was slowly healing and she had so far kept it hidden from her sisters but it wasn't healing fast enough for her. When Paige could finally get a good look at it she noticed Jake had done a number on her. It looked like he went over it side by side to make the letters thicker (a/n: like this ) , make sure they would stand out, and make sure the scars would ever disapear from her back so she would always know that she was his. She slipped her black thin long sleeved shirt on that dipped low enough that the top of her bright blue tank peeked at the top. Paige also still had little traces of the bruises she wanted to keep hidden from her sisters that were caused when Jake left while holding her down. She was now ready to go except to grab her purse just as she was about to grab it off her bed and leave the room the phone rang. "I got it," Paige shouted down to her sisters and she made a grab for the phone sitting on her night stand.

Piper who was now putting away the cookies away did not hear Paige shout from upstairs picked up the phone and was terrified and shocked at what she heard.

"Hello my Paigey girl," said a guy on the other line.

Piper was going to hang up thinking it was Glenn or another one of Paige's old acquaintances until she heard the fear and the snap in Paige's voice when she said, "What do you want Jake?"

"You know what I want Paigey," answered Jake almost evily and way too creepy for Piper's taste especially aimed at her baby sister.

"Jake just leave me alone, please?" asked Paige pleading with him to just leave her alone.

"No I don't think so," said Jake. "Unless you want one of your sisters harmed in any shape or form?" he added.

"No no anything but that," said Paige.

"Good girl same place in the park at 5 pm not tomorrow but that next day," answered Jake and then he immediatly hung up leaving Paige to worry about what he was going to do next.

Piper stood stock still, listening to the dial tone once the phone had been hung up, by who ever this Jake fellow was.

She couldn't believe that her sister had been threatened like that. Her baby girl. Then her face hardened no one threatened her sisters like that, 'no one',

What should she do about it though? If past experience served, Paige wouldn't openly talk about anything that was troubling her. It had taken a lot of time for her to even admit to her childhood abuse. Piper knew that she couldn't make her move alone, but what could she do.

Piper decieded to wait and watch, before she did anything. She would see how the night went and somehow deter paige from leaving tomorrow.

When Paige got down stairs she noticed piper looking at her strangly. 'humm… is my make up smuged?'

Piper looked dazed for a moment before replying, "oh no, my cookies just didn't come out as I had expected.

Prue over hearing the conversation looked at her younger sister, in shock. Piper never messed up on anything cooking related that she put her mind to. She needed to see what was wrong.

The four headed out the door to the club Phoebe mumbling about little sisters taking too long and her not having as much time to be with Cole while the other three silently laughed. When they arrived at the club Phoebe ran off to find Cole and Paige went to go grab a mineral water and hopefully try to stick next to Piper or Prue all night not wanting to bother Phoebe especially since she was the one to cause her to be late going to the club.

"I have to go to the bathroom," replied Piper.

"I think I will join you," said Prue hoping to get whatever Piper was worried about out of her.

"Paige could you order us each a drink just order the usual?" asked Piper sweetly.

"Um sure no problem I will be waiting for you where we usually sit," answered Paige debating whether or not to follow Piper and Prue to the bathroom but it seemed like Prue wanted to talk to Piper or thought it might be better to just let them be alone for a few minutes.

"Thank you my baby girl," said Piper grinning at Paige who looked a little depressed. "No wonder who wouldn't after a phone call after that," thought Piper to herself.

"Yep thanks baby," replied Prue. "We'll be back in a few minutes," she added and then walked towards the bathrooms with Piper following close behind.

Paige went off to order drinks and sit down in their usual spot and wait for Prue and Piper to come back. It would just be them three tonight because Phoebe was going to be with Cole and Leo was gone on assignment with a new charge in Taihiti or something like that.

In the bathroom with Piper and Prue

"Okay Piper spill," Prue said immediately after they were away from everyone.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Prue," replied Piper calmly trying to keep herself from spilling what she heard that night on the phone between this guy named Jake and her baby girl.

"Oh don't pull that with me Piper Louise Halliwell I grew up with you and lived with you most of my life even after we moved out, also helped raise you, plus I know that you never mess up on your cooking so I demand an explanation now," demanded Prue.

"Okay fine but this is not going to be easy and you got to promise me we will talk and decide what to do about this rationally," said Piper turning to face Prue while she finished washing her hands.

"Okay I promise," answered Prue and Piper went on to explain to Prue what she had heard on the phone that afternoon between this fellow Jake and her baby sister. "I don't like that at all," Prue said shaking her head trying to process what Piper confessed to her.

"Me neither," replied Piper. "I just hope that she will come to us if it is bad but her record shows that she will probably try and handle it on her own which scares me," Piper said nervously.

"If he comes near Paige I'll kill him that is all I have to say," Prue said clearly pissed off.

"Prue you promised," scolded Piper.

"Yea Yea I know I know rationally," said Prue sarcastically. "But I think we need to talk to Phoebe and then confront Paige all together maybe then she will open up to us if she think she won't get away with lying," said Prue.

"Maybe but I guess for now that is our best bet," Piper answered.

"Okay lets go drag Phoebe away from her date then. I just hope that Cole will understand," said Prue.

"It is not Cole I am worried about," mumbled Piper as she and Prue went in search of Phoebe.

Meanwhile Paige was wondering where Prue and Piper had gone to and was starting to get worried. Jake's threat to her sisters still fresh in her mind. It scared her that Jake could have easy access to any of her sisters if he wanted considering they would never use their powers on a mortal. Even if they would use their powers against Jake they might freeze in fear and not work properly. She wouldn't and couldn't let her sisters get hurt because of her. She decided to go and look for them.

About 10 minutes later she finally found Piper and Prue talking to Phoebe about something in low voices. Hoping it wasn't about her she quickly let them know of her presence, "Hello what are you guys doing and where is Cole?"

"He had to go and work on a big case," said Phoebe thinking up an excuse quickly as to why her boyfriend had to leave when really she had explained that it was sister stuff and he was sweet enough to understand that they needed time to get it sorted out and just be sisterly.

"Oh what are you talking about?" asked Paige.

"We were just going to find you, we were kind of wondering if you terribly minded if we headed home for the night?" asked Piper thinking it would probably be easier if they confronted Paige together at home.

"Um sure no problem," said Paige wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Okay let's head home then," said Prue grabbing her keys and walking towards the exit getting what Piper was trying to hint at and agreed that it would be better if they confronted her at home.

When they arrived at home Paige went to go up to her room and to contemplate on how to get Jake off her back without her sisters getting hurt in the process.

"Not so fast there baby," said Prue. "We have some things to talk about," she added firmly.

"Okay," said Paige hastily and followed her three older sisters into the living room and sat down in the chair across from them. She felt like she was being tried for murder.

"I overheard a certain phone call today, you want to explain what that was about?" asked Piper getting straight to the point.

Paige wasn't suppose to let them find out. They couldn't get hurt, she wouldn't let them get hurt not because of her. No way. Paige froze in shock and fear as those thoughts rushed through her head and she found out that Piper knew.

**Author's Note: **Hey to all my readers out there. I appreciate your reviews, though I always would like more. I would like to thank my new helper because she isn't quite my co-writer but close to it. Give it up for Shelly Welly. LOL I like the sound of that. (aka: evilspyachacia). Anyways I would just like to give a **HUGE** thank you to her for helping me out. So take a bow Shelly Welly. She isn't my official co-writer yet but we have been talking about writing a story together after I am done with this story/series, I am not sure if there will be a sequel to this one. Probably not though I want to write a new story although it will probably be about Paige and her past. But that is up to me and my new co-writer if she wants to write with me still. LOL! So keep reading and reviewing. I love you all just remember that. On a side note if you need to talk to someone about your friend's death or anything else for that matter, psychokitty3 just IM or email me anytime. I am here to help anytime I can that goes for all of you to. I like and want to help, chances are I have gone through it or one of my friends has. I am lucky to say I have never lost a friend to death other ways yes but never death fortunately. Anyways I am here to help if and when you need it.

With lots of love your writer,

Ang


	8. Uh Oh

Last time on Healing Scars:

_When they arrived at home Paige went to go up to her room and to contemplate on how to get Jake off her back without her sisters getting hurt in the process. _

_"Not so fast there baby," said Prue. "We have some things to talk about," she added firmly. _

_"Okay," said Paige hastily and followed her three older sisters into the living room and sat down in the chair across from them. She felt like she was being tried for murder. _

_"I overheard a certain phone call today, you want to explain what that was about?" asked Piper getting straight to the point. _

_Paige wasn't suppose to let them find out. They couldn't get hurt, she wouldn't let them get hurt not because of her. No way. Paige froze in shock and fear as those thoughts rushed through her head and she found out that Piper knew. _

**Chapter 7  
Uh Oh**

The lines of the two poems Paige had written over the last week to release her emotions so she wouldn't start cutting herself again ran over and over in Paige's head as soon as Piper told her what she knew and now what Prue and Phoebe knew.

**Denial**

**  
**I am pretty sure that my sisters know something is wrong but I still deny  
I think about all I have been through and sadly sigh  
Maybe I should lie to my sisters and spare them the pain  
Though if I don't tell them the truth and try to bare their worried stares  
Though sometimes it feels like nobody around me cares  
I should know by now life goes on no matter what  
I know I should move on with my life but  
lately I don't know what to do with all of my stress  
People around me can only start to guess  
All of this just seems way too real to me  
I just don't want the people around me to know or see  
I feel very confused and overwhelmed right now  
I just don't know why I feel this way or how  
I wanna let my tears stream down my face  
The tears won't come but my heart continues to race  
I wanna ran far and fast  
It helps me forget present and past  
I wanna burst, I wanna scream  
I wish I could find a better way to blow of steam  
Right now I wanna be anywhere but here  
Just please tell which way I should steer

**Fooled**

**  
**I'm pretty sure I have everybody fooled  
I try to pretend everything is okay  
There is really nothing anybody can do or say  
This is just too much to take  
How much longer can I be a fake?  
I wish I could stop crying  
I just can't stop, I don't know why  
My sisters ask, I tell them that I am fine  
Can't they see or notice the signs?  
They should be able to tell by my eyes  
I pretend but no matter why my eyes cannot lie  
Maybe the only one I am fooling is me

**  
**

"No I can't let them get hurt no matter what," Paige thought to herself. "I don't know what your talking about Piper," said Paige trying to deny what she knew Piper heard over the phone, Jake threatening her.

"Okay then who was on the phone earlier when you answered it?" asked Prue in a firm and questionly manner.

"Glenn," Paige answered simply and softly looking up at her three older sisters focusing on Piper's. It read desperation and hurt and one emotion that she didn't think she would ever see again after her adopted parents died, pure unconditional love. That look alone made Paige want to spill her guts right then and there but the strong urge to protect sisters made her bite her tongue.

"Fine be stubborn just remember this: we are your sisters, we love you, and we want to keep you safe in any way possible, Paigey girl," said Piper with her voice raised slightly putting emphasis on 'Paigey girl.' Paige noticed that Piper usually and only Piper called her baby girl atleast since Prue noticed that Piper called her that so Prue went to just plain baby because she noticed Piper and Paige had started to form a special bond and had been really close lately. That is until recently when Paige had started to distance herself from her sisters and been acting kind of weird lately. Piper looked like she was about to start crying but was desperately trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"It was Jake, he was the one on the phone," whispered Paige not being able to look at how much she was hurting Piper by lying to her when Piper knew she was lying to her. She just hoped beyond all other hopes that telling them this wouldn't get them hurt worse in the future. Paige looked down at her hands not able to look at her older sisters especially if they knew who she was talking about and they knew that she had no intention of telling them.

"Who?" asked Piper not remembering that ever being name mentioned before. Faces and names ran through Piper's mind as well as anything Paige would have mentioned about anybody. Finally it dawned on Piper who Paige might have been refering to and hoped she was wrong. "Not your ex foster father Jake?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not the same one who raped you and let his friends rape you?" asked Prue cutting off Paige's answer hoping that it wasn't the same Jake. She saw the look on Paige's face as if she was battling with herself if she should tell them or not. That told her all she had to know but she was waiting for confirmation from Paige.

Paige realized that she couldn't lie to her sisters; especially Piper, who could see right through her. She nodded in confirmation, holding in the tears that were close to falling. She had to show her sisters that none of this fazed her, if they got a hint of her true feelings they would start asking too many questions. Questions like if she had met with him recently.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe ran to hug Paige as soon as they saw her nod in confirmation with Paige trying to keep her wince masked when her sisters brushed against her slowly healing wounds made by Jake. Immediately Phoebe was pulled into a premonition one she prefered that she didn't see. She gave a startled gasp, and steped back from her little sister, a horrified, disbelieving expression on her face.

"What did you see?" asked Prue looking at Paige knowing that the premonition was caused by Phoebe touching Paige.

"Paige have you met with Jake before he called this morning?" asked Phoebe firmly not looking at Prue and ignoring her question.

Paige was about to say no when she saw Phoebe's face and knew there was no use in lying because she already knew the truth. She relunctanly shook her head in confirmation. Piper gasped in shock and Prue just looked at Paige sternly.

Phoebe however just got straight to the point. "Paige did he rape you?" she asked already knowing the answer. Paige again nodded her head 'yes' now not bothering to hold in her tears.

"To answer your question Prue, that is what I saw, my baby sister being raped," said Phoebe strongly fearing that if she didn't she would start sobbing.

Prue sat down on the arm chair and pulled Phoebe down with her letting her lay her head on her chest. Prue then instinctively started running her fingers through Phoebe's hair like when she was younger and would get upset or have a nightmare.

"Paige sit down we have to talk," said Piper softly. When Paige was sitting down next to Piper on the couch Piper said with difficulty in a calm voice, "Why didn't you tell us baby girl?"

"Be-Because if I-I didn't h-he would have hurt you guys especially you Piper he threatened to rape you and I-I could never l-live with myself if I-I let th-that happen to-to you, t-to any of you," said Paige still sobbing.

"Oh honey you still should have told us," said Piper pulling Paige into her lap and hugging her tightly.

"I should have known there was something wrong with you right away, Piper tried to tell me," said Prue guiltily. "I am so going to kill this guy if I ever get my hands on him," she added her rage kicking in with the instinct to protect her baby sister.

"No Prue this is not your fault not now not ever," said Paige sternly. "And no you aren't going to kill him, you aren't going to go near him otherwise he might hurt you, Piper, or Phoebe. I could never let that happen. No one is going to go to meet Jake in two days besides me and I am going alone that way he can't hurt any of you," she added.

"No way baby girl, he could rape you again," Piper said in horror.

"So be it, at least he wouldn't be able to hurt you guys," said Paige more bravely then she felt.

"No way Paige we are your older sisters and we are here to protect you no matter what," said Prue in almost a motherly tone, stern yet loving.

"But...," said Paige but was cut off by Piper.

"No Paige no buts you are not alone in this you have sisters now to protect you," said Piper cutting Paige off.

"Paige what else did he do to you?" asked Prue changing the subject figuring they could deal with Jake later, they had to make sure Paige was okay. "I want the truth," she added giving Paige a look that if she didn't tell the truth there would be consequences.

"Um I can't really explain it to you but I can show you," said Paige relunctanly.

"Okay," said Prue uncertainly.

"Can I at least change and I should probably be lying down for this," said Paige wondering if telling them the truth was worth it.

"Yes go ahead baby girl," said Piper warmly thinking the worse, Paige never voluntarily let them see her vulnerable.

After Paige had left the room Prue spoke up, "What could it be? I mean she never volunteers to let us see her vulnerable or hurt so why the change all of a sudden?"

"That is just what I was thinking and to answer your question I have no clue what it could be or why she has changed her attitude all of a sudden," said Piper her face etched with fear and extreme curiosity.

"Well let's go see what she wants to show us," said Phoebe after a minute or two concern kicking in for her little sister especially after her premonition and found out that creep had hurt her little sister yet again.

The three headed upstairs and knocked on Paige's bedroom door. "Hold on a sec," Paige responded quietly. "Okay come in," she said a minute later. Her three older sisters entered her room just as she was finishing putting her shirt over her head. "Sorry I had to finish getting dressed," said Paige nervously wondering if she really should have told them the truth afterall she had done a good job of hiding the carving so far. "There is no turning back now I told them and now they want to see what I told them there was something to see," thought Paige. "Um the thing I want to show you is on my back but remember I still have scars from when my foster fathers whipped me so don't be surprised by them I just wanted to warn you because I know I haven't shown them to you yet," explained Paige.

Her three older sisters nodded their heads in agreement. Paige was telling the truth they had never seen any of the scars on Paige's back from being whipped mostly because they knew about them and they didn't want to push her. They were still getting to know her and letting her get comfortable around them.

"Paige why don't you lay on the bed and you can show us what you want to," said Prue gently not wanting to push Paige.

"Okay then," said Paige laying in the middle of the bed with Prue and Phoebe sitting on the right of her and Piper on the left of her. However Paige didn't lift up her shirt.

"Um Paige for us to be able to see this you have to lift up your shirt," Piper whispered gently.

"I know Piper can you please just do it but be gentle. You also have to take off the bandage," said Paige not able to make herself do it knowing her sisters' reactions wouldn't be pretty. They would be pissed but she couldn't blame them. If she saw any of her sisters get hurt like this she would be pissed to.

"Of course my baby girl," said Piper scooting closer to Paige so she could gently lift up the back of her shirt. Piper slowly lifted up the shirt and the bandage off of Paige's back and what she saw shocked and disgusted her. Carved messily on her baby girl's back was the word, 'MINE' in all capital letters. Piper also noticed the old scars Paige mentioned from her foster fathers whipping her. There was major tissue damage and what looked had been deep cuts from what Piper could tell by the old scars.

When Phoebe and Prue saw the carving, Phoebe just started tearing up and leaned into Prue not speaking a word. However keeping quiet wasn't exactly Prue's style. "Oh Paige I wish you would have come right to us so we could have prevented this because I am assuming he called you before you met him, am I right?" said Prue devasted that anyone could do this to another human being especially to someone as sweet as Paige.

Paige just nodded her head 'yes' her head still buried in her pillow.

"Oh baby girl, come here," said Piper opening her arms for Paige to crawl into and Paige did just that accepting the love from her older sister.

"We have to clean that wound and rebandage it immediately so it doesn't get infected and get you sick. Luckily it doesn't look like you need stitches but we still need to take care of it," said Prue.

"Okay," said Paige her voice muffled because she had her face buried in Piper's chest.

"Who do you want to clean out your wound and rebandage it for you?" asked Prue.

"I can do it myself," answer Paige.

"Paige sometimes your too independent, too much like me," said Prue smirking. "You can't possibly do it yourself and I know you did it by yourself before but this time you don't have to," she added reasonably.

"Piper would you do it for me?" asked Paige in a whisper.

"Sure anything for you baby girl," said Piper giving her baby sister a small smile.

"Sorry Prue," whispered Paige.

"That's okay baby, I've got Phoebe head in my lap," said Prue running her fingers through Phoebe's hair. Phoebe didn't know what to think she was pissed, scared, and brave ready to protect her sister at any second, all at the same time. Prue knew Phoebe was scared for her little sister she just didn't know how to react or make things okay which was exactly right.

Prue watched as Piper told Paige to lay down on her stomach in the middle of the bed with her shirt up while she went to get the first aid kit. Prue noticed althought Paige had formed a special bond with PIper, Paige wasn't even close to completely trusting Piper, herself, or Phoebe for that matter. Even though when Paige opened up about her past she started to get comfortable around all three of them she never could completely trust them. Prue planned to change that and soon.

The Elders could never ask because of all the history, to get Paige to completely trust them. They knew that if a bond was even going to be started they had to reunite Prue with her three younger sisters ASAP but the three eldest later found out from Leo about the prophecy was misheard by Grams and a bond only had to be started not completely formed when Piper asked about it to Leo who had been informed since it was about his chargers. Prue did have to be reunited with her sisters and they would make the up the 'greater power evil would not have known or guessed' but like the prophecy said it didn't have to be complete by the time the planets aligned only started. A bond did start to form between the four sisters but Paige had been distant lately. This whole Jake thing could ruin whatever ground they made with Paige in a split second. Of course Prue didn't blame Paige, who could trust anyone after the hell she had been through.

Piper cleaned out Paige's wound and bandaged her up, then she left the room explaining she was going to get ready for bed. Surprisingly Phoebe got off of Prue's lap, went over to Paige, and jumped on her giving her a huge hug. "Never lie to us again missy and/or with hold information from us especially stuff like Jake getting in touch with you or you will suffer the consequences greatly," said Phoebe half teasing but mostly being completely serious.

"Yes, ma'am," said Paige giving Phoebe a mock salute.

"Paige I am serious," said Phoebe giving Paige a glare.

"Yea I know," said Paige sadly.

Piper re-entered the room with her pajamas on and her arms full of blankets and pillows. "I figured we would be sleeping in here again," said Piper setting all the blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Yep," said Prue.

"You know you guys you don't have to do that," said Paige knowing that she was probably going to have yet another nightmare just like every other night in the last week.

"We know that Paige but we wanna be here for you, right you guys?" said Phoebe.

"Definitely," answered Piper and Prue in unison.

"Am I assuming you want Piper to sleep with you on the bed tonight?" asked Prue. "No you aren't sleeping on the bed by your self and no not on the floor either whether you sleep on the bed or floor someone is going to be next you," she added after she figured out what Paige was probably thinking. She would have probably have been thinking the same thing.

"Yea yea I know," said Paige not knowing how in the hell her sister knew that is what she was thinking. "Would you sleep with me on the bed tonight, that is if it is okay with Piper?" asked Paige not wanting to hurt Piper's feelings. True she was closest to Piper but she wanted to be close to Prue tonight for some reason.

"Yea sure that is fine at least Prue might be able to get some sleep tonight without being kicked, slapped, or the blankets being taken away from her," said Piper understanding sort of how Paige felt, how she wanted to be comforted by the oldest sister who could make any hurt go away. She was not at all offended.

"Hey," said Phoebe pretending to be offended.

"No offense of course little one," said Piper. "Besides me and you haven't had a lot of cuddle time lately so what do you say we get our bed on the floor ready?" asked Piper sweetly.

"Yea I suppose I could forgive you and yes I would love to cuddle with you tonight," said Phoebe grinning happy to have Piper to herself for one night. She wasn't jealous of Paige she just missed her special cuddle times with Piper.

Piper and Phoebe finished making their floor bed and then Phoebe and Prue went to get pj's on. When they came back in Paige was in her bed under her covers and Piper was getting situated on the floor. Prue climbed into bed with Paige who had her back turned to the rest of them and Phoebe cuddled close to Piper who immediately put her arms around Phoebe pulling her close.

"Paige are you going to stay at the edge of the bed all night or come over here and cuddle with me?" asked Prue amused that Paige was so close to the edge it looked like she was going to fall off the bed any second.

"Can I cuddle with you?" asked Paige quietly.

"Sure you can, anytime baby just let me know okay," said Prue holding out her arms for Paige to crawl into. Paige turned over and scooted closer to Prue and finally crawled into her embrace.

Good-night's and I love you's rang out from all over the room. Finally all four sisters fell into a deep slumber.

Author's Note: Wow! Long chapter. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this one posted. It just took so long to write and figure out which direction I wanted to go with the rest of this story so I knew how to write this particular chapter. I would like to again thank my helper Shelly Welly for helping me and being so patient with several of my stupid mistakes. I hope you all like this new chapter and will keep reading and reviewing.

With Lots of Love Your Writer,

Ang


	9. Quick Note to All

**Quick Note To My Readers:**

The poems are my original work. I changed friends to what is now sisters in both of them. Then I switched one line to a different one in "Denial." I hope you don't laugh at them. I just didn't want any confusion on where or who I got those from. They are mine. I write poetry in my spare time when I am under too much stress. I just wanted to let you guys know that I wasn't copy righting, stealing someone else's work, or anything like that. Well read and review.

With Lots of Love,

Ang


	10. Not Again!

**Chapter 8**

**Not Again!**

The next morning Prue woke-up with Paige still in her embrace clinging to her pajama shirt looking so innocent and so very vulenerable. Paige's eyes slowly flickered open. "Good-morning baby," Prue whispered cracking a small smile towards the youngest.

"Good-morning," responded Paige snuggling deeper into Prue's embrace. "Did I kick you at all last night?" she asked.

"No but did you sleep okay last night?" asked Prue her motherly side coming through. She was still concerned about Paige ever since she had heard about Jake being back and more since she had seen and heard what that monster had done to her baby sister.

"Yea surprisingly I didn't have any nightmares last night," said Paige.

"Well that is good, what do u say we wake up our sisters?" asked Prue giving Paige another smile.

"Too late we are already up well at least I am," said Piper from the floor groggily and Phoebe just groaned in response.

"I have to go to work today," Paige spoke up reluctantly getting out of Prue's comforting embrace.

"No your not baby girl your not going anywhere until we make sure Jake is in jail and you are completely safe," Piper spoke up firmly from her place on the floor although now sitting up.

"Piper I have to otherwise I can lose my job besides Jake won't come after me because I agreed to meet him tomorrow," argued Paige stubbornly.

"I still don't think it is a good idea," said Piper shaking her head in disaproval.

"No offense Piper but it doesn't really matter what you think because I love what I do and I cannot lose my job. I cannot run scared everytime something or someone isn't the way I want it to be otherwise I would be running my whole life. I cannot just stop living my life and doing the things I love," said Paige trying to keep in her emotions in check.

"I agree," said Prue giving Piper a look that said, "she's right."

"Okay then you have to promise to check-in at noon," said Piper in a firm voice.

"Fine deal otherwise I will never get out of here," said Paige getting out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, announced she was going to take a shower, and left the room.

"You better check-in young lady," yelled Piper.

After they had heard the shower start, Phoebe was the first to speak up. "What are we going to do about Jake?" she asked. "It has been too long to get a DNA sample for evidence and she probably took a shower right after, God knows I would," she added.

"Right now nothing except keep Paige safe and then tonight we will talk about what we can do about to keep Paige away from that slimy creep. We might be able to get Daryl to help us afterall he is a cop. Besides as far as we know Jake isn't a demon," explained Prue.

"Well I'd sure like to vanquish him," said Piper angrily.

"We can not do that all of us know that. We protect the innocent not punish the guilty, remember we all learned that the hard way," said Phoebe.

"Yes but he certainly deserves it," said Piper firmly.

"I know sweetie but Phoebe is right. Our job is not to punish the guilty but protect the innocent," explained Prue rationally to her younger sister. Secretly though that is what she would like to do to the monster that damaged and hurt her baby sister. Damaged in the state of never being able to trust anyone again and whatever ground they had gained with Paige had seemed to almost disapear completely. It scared Prue but she had to be strong for all her sisters especially Paige who was actually living this hell and feeling it. She was just there to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Okay well I have to go to P3 this morning to book a dj, finish a little bit of paper work, and make sure that my manager can cover for me tonight, that way I can make sure I am here to catch Paige's call and be here tonight to talk," said Piper getting herself off of the floor and pulling Phoebe up with her.

"Sure that is fine Piper but I have to go into the office today and then I have a shoot at 11:30 this morning. I probably won't be able to get back until almost 3 this afternoon," said Prue getting herself out of bed.

"I can try and be here but I have to go in at least to go my stuff and check-in with Elise," said Phoebe. "I will definitely be here for tonight but I don't know if I can be here by noon but I can sure try," she explained.

"Then I guess I will see you guys later," said Prue heading to her room her two younger sisters following her going into their respective rooms getting ready for their long days.

* * *

Piper rushed into the house just as the phone was ringing. "Hello?" she answered thinking it was probably Paige since it was almost noon. 

"Hey Piper I am just checking in like you asked," said Paige.

"Good, can you sneak away early?" asked Piper hoping Paige would say yes and come home so that she would be sure Paige would be safe away from any further harm.

"Sorry I no can do I have to get ready for this big case we got today, some kid is getting abused by his guardian, and we have to get the little boy out of there as soon as possible," said Paige. "I will be home as soon as I can," she added hastily hoping Piper wouldn't get mad at her.

"That is okay just be careful Paige," said Piper knowing that Paige loved what she did. She would much rather have Paige at home but she didn't want to get into an agrument with her because she didn't want Paige running off and her getting hurt.

"Well then I will try and get home for dinner," responded Paige surprised that Piper let it go without a major argument.

"Okay then baby girl, I love you and I hope to see you soon," said Piper hoping to make sure that her baby girl got home safe and sound.

"Love ya too Piper, bye," said Paige.

"Bye," said Piper both of them hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Good-bye," Paige shouted to the few fellow co-workers that were still working late that night. It was about 7 pm and starting to get dark outside and as she walked to her car she got a weird feeling someone was watching her. She started running to her car but right before she got to it a face she never hoped she would see again jumped right in front of her. "Jake," she whispered. 

"Hello my Paigey girl," said Jake menacingly.

"Jake why are you here, I promised I would meet you at the park tomorrow," said Paige panic beginning to set in.

"I couldn't wait to have you again," said Jake grinning and pulling out a knife from his back pocket. "Don't scream or I will kill you and then I promise I will move onto your sisters," he added evily.

Paige slowly started to back away. Jake quickly grabbed her and dragged her towards the back alley near her work. Paige knew that she was going to get raped again and there was nothing she could do about it. Nobody was around, it looked like it was about to start thunderstorming so obvisously no one would be out walking enjoying the day. Besides it was getting to be around dinner time and all the local kids had school tomorrow. It was only mid-April so they had a couple of months before the freedom of Summer would come.

Jake pushed Paige up against a neighboring building and stripping her down. He stripped her down to her bra and underwear and then let his hands start to wander. His hands wandered up to her breasts and finally reaching back and unhooking her bra. Jake brought his lips down to one of her breasts gently kissing and suckling while Paige tried not to show how much this was affecting her body. He went back up to forcing his lips on hers and his hands roughly ripped off her underwear. Not wasting a second he quickly lined their bodies up and slammed into her.

Paige's unwilling body screamed out in pain but she kept her mouth shut no matter how much she wanted to scream. The threat of her sisters' safety hanging over her head, so she kept quiet. She let him slam into her again and again and by the time he was done it had started raining outside. He took out his knife and slowly carved over his previous carving leaving it reopened and bleeding.

"Remember our deal Paigey, you keep your mouth shut and I will not harm your quite beautiful sisters in return," said Jake dressing himself again and throwing her clothes at her.

After he disapeared Paige slid down the wall from the pain and the aghaustion hitting her, passing out in the middle of the alley.

* * *

"Is this the Halliwell residence?" asked the caller. 

"Yes this is Prue Halliwell, may I ask who is calling?" asked Prue looking at the clock which read 8 pm a little late but she knew Paige was probably still at work. She wasn't worried until the caller spoke those few words which she always dreaded hearing.

"We have your sister Paige Mathews in here," said the hospital receptionist.

"Oh my God is she okay, never mind we will be there in ten minutes," said Prue hanging up the phone. "Phoebe, Piper get your butts down here now, Paige is in the hospital," yelled Prue.

Piper and Phoebe came storming down the stairs at top speed. "What happened?" asked Piper while she put on her coat and grabbed her purse.

"I don't know but she is at the General Bay Hospital," said Prue grabbing her keys and running out the door with her two sisters running after her to the Prue's car.

* * *

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe ran into the hospital and straight to the receptionist's desk. "Our sister Paige Mathews was admitted, is she okay?" Prue blurted out. 

"Yes she is fine but the doctor can tell you more," said receptionist realizing these were the sisters of the girl who got raped and was found out passed out in the alley. That girl was in for a rough time but it was her job to keep the people calm in the waiting room.

"Can we see her?" asked Piper a little relieved that her sister was okay at least for the most part.

"No not right now but the doctor will be with you momentarily and he can tell you about her condition. Then you may see her but until then please wait patiently in the waiting room," said the receptionist smiling up at the three sisters who obvisously cared for their sister.

"Okay thank you very much," said Prue smiling at the receptionist and grabbing her sisters' hands. She pulled them into the waiting room where they didn't have to wait long because a doctor came up to them less then five minutes later. He hated this part of his job. He had to tell these three ladies that their sister had been raped and had been pretty battered up.

"Hi, I am your sister's doctor, Dr. Thomas," said the tall handsome guy in the white doctor's coat.

"Is our sister okay?" asked Prue immediately her sisters standing up immediately to stand up next to her to hear what the doctor had to say about their baby sister.

"Yes and no Ms. Halliwell your sister has unfortunately been raped. We got an accurate DNA test but your sister has been pretty battered up. She will have a long road of recovery ahead of her and I don't mean just physically, I mean mentally also. We are handing over the DNA test to the local police station to do a run on their database so we will be getting that back in a couple of days, any other questions?" asked the doctor.

"When can she be released?" Piper asked.

"Well I was going to keep her overnight for observation and stuff like that but if you promise to take care of her and keep an eye on her then we will release her tonight as soon as she wakes up in your care," answered the doctor. "She also is probably going to wake up with at least a cold if not a fever and possibly the flu because she was out in the rain for at least a hour without any protection of any kind," added Dr. Thomas.

"Yes we promise we will take good care of her," said Piper.

"That's good and I will give you some anti-biotics for any flu or cold that might develop," said the doctor. "However if she starts to feel really sick I want you three to promise to call me," he added sternly.

"We promise we will take good care of her," said Phoebe firmly still not being able to wrap her mind around her baby sister getting raped yet again.

"Can we see her?" asked Prue.

"Yes but remember we have a few machines hooked up to her and she was battered up pretty bad so she will look worse then she is," said the doctor seriously.

"Okay," said the three sisters in unison and then followed the doctor down the hallway to their sister's room. All three sisters took a sigh and walked into the room. Piper immediately passed out when she saw her baby sister so battered up falling into Prue's arms. Prue looked up at the doctor and said, "Sorry I should have expected that."

"That is okay, Paige doesn't have a roomate so you may put her in the bed next to her until she wakes up," said Dr. Thomas smiling at the eldest of the four sisters.

"Thank you, she was probably just shocked to see Paige this bad," said Prue carrying her little sister to the spare bed silently thanking God that she was light enough to be carried still.

"I have to go I am beinging paged so I will be back with the test results, we had to make sure she didn't get pregnant or get any STD's," explained the doctor looking at his beeper. "After we get the test results back and she wakes up we will release her to your care," added the doctor knowing the sisters were anxious to get home safely.

"Thank you," said Phoebe as the doctor was leaving the room. She walked over to Paige's bed where she was sleeping soundly and wondered how anyone could hurt any other human being like that.

* * *

A couple of hours later the doctor came in with the test results and the thankfully she wasn't showing any signs of any STDs and she wasn't pregnant. Paige eyes flicked open when she heard the doctor and her sisters talking. Realizing where she was she started crying because that meant that she really had been raped again and that her sisters knew about it. 

Hearing their sister crying they quickly turned to face her and ran to hug Paige while being careful not to hurt her since she was most likely bruised pretty bad.

"Shh baby it's okay, we'll make sure he never hurts you again, I swear," said Prue still holding on to Paige.

"Okay doctor can she come with home with us now?" asked Piper slightly impatiently.

"Yes but Paige you have a slight fever and might get sicker over the next few days because afterall you were out in the cold with no protection from the rain for at least a hour, so lots of bed rest for you for at least a week if not two," the doctor responded turning his attention towards Paige. "Of course it is nothing to worry about, but it does look like she might be developing a slight case of amonia," he added trying to reassure the sisters. "Also her fever is at about 101 now but if the fever should get any higher then 103 degrees fahrenheit then I want you to call me but for now I will give you some meds to take to fight off any viral infections and to get rid of the amonia," he said handing two prescriptions to Prue to get filled.

"Thank you doctor we appreciate this," said Piper smiling at the doctor.

"My pleasure I have not met sisters as close as you guys seem to be," the Dr. Thomas answered.

"Oh yea we are close," said Phoebe grinning. "Most of the time," she added under her breath but loud enough for the doctor to hear which he laughed at.

"Well ladies I am going to get Paige's paperwork and get her signed out and I will have my nursing staff un hook her monitors and stuff. Then you guys can help her get dressed. I do need one of you to sign her officially out though for legal reasons," the doctor explained. "Therapy is also something you need to think about, rape is especially damaging to a woman's sense of self," added the doctor seriously. "They often blame themselves even though clearly it was the raptist's total fault," he continued.

"You all can go and just wait in the lobby, I don't need help getting dressed," said Paige who had been very quiet up until then.

"Not a chance in hell baby girl," Piper spoke up.

"I will go with you," Prue said to Dr. Thomas. "Then Piper and Phoebe can help Paige get into her clothes, and we will have to definitely look into therapy," she added sternly looking at Paige specifically.

"Lets go then," said the doctor to Prue heading out the door with Prue following him.

Two minutes later a couple of nurses came into the room to unhook Paige's standard monitors when you are admitted into a hospital. Piper and Phoebe agreed to let Paige put her pants on herself but when they saw that Paige had a huge gauze pad covering her back they both gasped. "He used his knife on me again," Paige said casually when she heard Piper gasp. The doctor was right she wasn't really feeling well. She felt dizzy, shaky, and slightly chilly. Luckily Piper or Phoebe didn't notice this.

"Oh Paige we are going to make we get this guy and we are going to take good care of you," said Piper helping Paige into her t-shirt and trying not to start to cry.

"Definitely," said Phoebe nodding her head firmly in agreement.

* * *

_With the doctor and Prue. _

"She's a stubborn one, isn't she?" asked the doctor flat out.

"Yes she is unfortunately just like me," said Prue smiling at the young handsome doctor while signing the last release form.

"I think it is just a show for the people around her but I think she is trying to show you three she is strong enough to take on anything," replied the doctor.

"Partly yes but she enough stubborness to hold out," replied Prue seriously. "I just wish she would trust us completely, we are her sisters afterall," she added sadly. She went on to explain, "We didn't grow up with her. She was shoved from foster home to foster home most of them hitting or beating her. Some of her foster fathers even raped her which is up with this guy. He was her foster father, he even let his friends rape her. She didn't tell us he had contacted her again until we dragged it out of her. We were going to talk about what to do about him and I have a friend that is an inspector and I was going to talk to him tonight on what we should do about him because I didn't know enough about him to call the police on him and no proof."

"Yea well now we have a DNA sample and the police are running it on their database. If he was convited before then it should up there," the doctor explained reassuringly.

"There you go and thanks again," Prue said smiling and handing the release forms over the counter to the doctor.

"You have a beautiful smile," said the doctor. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that," he added looking a tad embarassed.

"That is okay, you have a nice smile to," responded Prue in return.

"My name is Kaleb and I would very much like it if you let me take you out to dinner sometime," said Kaleb almost nervously.

"I would like that very much," answered Prue grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her cell number and the manor phone numbers done and handed it to Kaleb.

* * *

Prue came back into the room a couple of minutes later to find Paige all dressed and ready to go and Piper and Phoebe sitting in chairs waiting for her return. "All signed out," she said. 

"Okay then lets go home," said Phoebe standing up with Piper right at her heals.

"Paige do you want some help to the car?" asked Prue when she noticed Paige slowly getting to her feet.

"No that is okay I think I can do it," replied Paige shakily and finally falling back onto the chair she had occupied while waiting for Prue to return from signing the release papers.

"I will help you," Piper said running to Paige's side.

"Thanks Piper I guess I'm not as strong as I thought," Paige replied leaning slightly on Piper.

"As soon as we get home to bed with you missy," said Prue sternly.

"Can I take a shower first? I feel so I don't know dirty I guess is how I would put it," Paige replied shuddering slightly.

"I suppose we need to fill your prescriptions that the doctor gave you to take so we need to stop at the pharmacy on the way home," answered Prue.

"Also some antibiotic cream, Jake recarved into her healing scars," explained Piper to Prue seeing as she was not in the room when Phoebe and Piper saw the gauze pad covering her back yet again.

"Okay we will stop at the pharmacy near our house and Phoebe and I will run in to get the prescriptions filled and grab some antibiotic cream and we will probably need some more gauze pads. Piper can you stay in the car with Paige?" Prue asked Piper while pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Sure no problem," agreed Piper. "Do you want to lay your head on my lap?" she asked turning her attention towards Paige who was laying her head against the car window.

"If that is okay with you?" asked Paige a little shyly.

"Of course anytime baby girl just ask," said Piper pulling a blanket out from under the seat and putting it over Paige once she was settled on her lap. Piper started to run her fingers through Paige's hair gently hoping to get her relaxed because she noticed she was really tense.

"Okay we are here, Phoebe and I will be back in 10 minutes or so," said Prue while she got out of the drivers' seat and Phoebe got out of the front passenger seat.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoebe and Prue came back with the desired materials and they continued their journey home. Prue looked in the back seat and saw Paige and Piper and noticed that Paige looked a little tense. "This is going to be a long night," thought Prue to herself. 

The End of That Chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey ya all! Yea I got it posted before the long weekend otherwise you prolly wouldn't have seen it until Friday at the earliest. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy and I knew what I wanted to say and where I was going with this chapter just not totally sure how I could word it properly so it would flow. (I hardly ever get writers' block, thank god otherwise my chapters would never get posted. LOL! First I thought I was going to have Piper get raped by Jake but that just didn't work so I just started writing and this is what I came up with and I am fairly happy with the outcome. I needed Paige to get sick so she could have a reason to rely on her sisters. (Trust thing keep reading to learn more where I am going with that) The longest chapter I have ever written at least so far. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it. Just a little information on the next chapter I will start it off when they get home from the hospital. So read and review please it is very much appreciated. THERE THE SPACING IS FIXED! YAY! 

Signed Your Writer,

Ang


	11. Cutting

**Chapter 9 **

**Cutting **

As soon as the four sisters got into the manor Paige took off upstairs towards the bathroom. Piper made a move to go after her but Prue reached out to stop her, "Let her go, she needs some time to herself. We'll go and check-up on her in 45 minutes." Piper nodded her head in agreement and followed Prue and Phoebe into the kitchen. Even though it was 3 am they probably wouldn't sleep much especially after the night they had.

When Paige was getting ready to get into the bathtub she spotted one of Leo's razors he uses to keep his face shaven without thinking she picked it up. She slowly pushed it into her wrist making a clean cut. She didn't even really feel it so she made another cut right next to the first one she made. She threw down the razor blade finally fully realizing what she had done to herself. She hadn't cut herself since she was almost 18 years old and it had taken her forever to drop the habit after that. Realizing she was bleeding she turned on the water to fill the bathtub and then finished getting undressed. When the bathtub was filled she slid herself in and began scrubbing herself desperate to get rid of the dirty feeling she had.

20 minutes later when Paige knew she couldn't scrub any harder she pulled herself out of the tub. By the time she was done in the bathtub her two cuts had stopped bleeding. A few moments later she made her way to her room putting on a pair of pajama pants and a loose sweatshirt to hide her fresh cuts. She was tempted to just crawl into bed and sleep for a week because she knew as soon as she walked into the kitchen she would get looks of pity where she was almost positive her sisters were waiting for her. She also knew that they would probably come to find her if she didn't show her face soon. Paige reluctantly made her way downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Feel any better?" asked Prue when she saw Paige enter the kitchen.

"A little," Paige admitted honestly. "At least some of the wrong and dirty feelings are gone," she thought to herself.

"Well as soon as you get some tea you need to head to bed to get some rest. You still have a fever," said Prue feeling Paige's forehead noticing that Paige flinched when she touched her forehead which was still hot from her fever.

"We should clean out and redress her wound first," suggested Phoebe more to Prue then anybody else.

"I can do it myself," responded Paige immediately. She couldn't let them see her cuts. They would know the cuts were new they saw her arms at the hospital. Plus she didn't need Phoebe getting a premonition off of her seeing her get raped or her cutting herself that was for sure.

"Yea you CAN do it yourself but you have sisters and we want to help you in any way we can," Phoebe said rationally.

"Why so you can see me get raped and abused, you know as soon as you touch me you'll get a premonition," said Paige trying to keep her emotions in check in front of her sisters. She could break down when she was alone until then she would have to keep them to herself as best as she could. "I cannot look into your eyes and know that you saw what happened to me because its killing me to even have you involved in any of this," finished Paige stomping off.

"Should we follow her?" asked Piper after a minute of silence

"Yes probably she needs to know that we just want to help her and that we are here for her no matter what," answered Prue.

"Should we all go in or just one of us?" asked Phoebe when they arrived at the closed door of the youngest Halliwell.

"Maybe only one of us should go in so we don't crowd her," suggested Prue.

"Which one of us?" asked Phoebe.

"Piper would probably be our best bet right now. Even though she specifically yelled at you Phoebe, Piper and her have formed a closer bond, no offense to you Pheebs," explained Prue.

"No offense taken and I noticed that also. I totally agree Piper is probably our best idea right now," said Phoebe. "Unless Piper doesn't want to go in alone," said Phoebe looking at Piper for her opinion.

"Yea I will go in," said Piper nodding her head.

"Okay then honey we will be downstairs in the kitchen or the livingroom waiting for you. Just yell if you need either of us," said Prue grabbing Phoebe's hand and heading towards the stairs.

"Yep no problem but I should be able to handle it by myself. Just in case I will definitely call you," Piper responded. When Prue and Phoebe were gone Piper knocked on Paige's door and receiving no answer walked into her baby sister's dark room. It took a minute for Piper's eyes to adjust but when they did she spotted a lump on the bed under the covers. "Paige," she whispered making her way towards Paige's bed.

"Go away," came a muffled response from under the covers.

"Paige we are just trying to help you," said Piper firmly. She was trying to be patient with Paige but she was slowly losing her patience with Paige's independence. Not getting any response from Paige, Piper pulled the blankets off of Paige. Paige was curled up in a ball and Piper could tell she had been crying by her red and puffy eyes and her flushed face. The flushed face was probably also due to her fever. Piper scooted closer to Paige wrapping her arms around her. At first Paige struggled against the embrace but eventually after a couple of minutes Piper felt her relax into it not having enough energy to fight against Piper.

Piper put her hand to Paige's forehead, "Oh honey your burning up. Is it okay if I call Phoebe and Prue up here and we take your temperature?"

Paige just nodded her head knowing that Piper would probably do it anyway.

"Okay honey," said Piper bringing Paige closer to her. "Phoebe, Prue get up here please and bring the thermonitor," Piper yelled. "Sorry baby girl I didn't think before I yelled I bet you got a headache huh?" she asked.

Again Paige just nodded her head.

Less then two minutes later Prue with Phoebe at her heels came into the room Prue carrying the thermonitor. "Here you go," said Prue handing the thermonitor to Piper.

"Thanks," responded Piper.

"No problem," answered Prue.

"Open your mouth and let me slide this under your tongue," said Piper pushing the thermonitor towards Paige's mouth. Paige relunctantly complied with her older sister. "Now don't move I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup you didn't eat anything at the hospital," she continued once she got the thermonitor in Paige's mouth. Piper had begun to unwrap herself from Paige but that was proving to be difficult because Paige wasn't letting go. "Paige you need to let go of me you have to let go because I doubt you want Prue or Phoebe to cook for you," said Piper looking down at her baby sister who just looked at her with pleading in her eyes as if to say "don't leave me."

"Hey," said Prue and Phoebe acting severely offended.

Piper just sighed and said, "Paige I promise I will be back but you need to get something into your system. In fact I should also get you some type of juice we got to keep you filled with fluids and keep you hydrated so you will get better." "Do you want Prue to cuddle with you until I get back?" she asked when it seemed like Paige wasn't going to loosen her grip on her.

Paige relunctantly nodded her head and loosened her grip on Piper but still hadn't said a word since she had told Piper to go away. It was starting to worry the three older sisters. Paige was always one to talk to anyone who would listen. (A/N: Um I wonder who that reminds me of? (Looks sheepish)) Paige was also a very upbeat and bubbly person. To Piper it seemed to her that Paige was shutting off her emotion and that worried her. She had done that a time or two when she had been teased too much in high school and Prue was the only one who could knock her out of it. She would just have to make sure that she kept an especially close eye on her and maybe voice her opinions to Prue and Phoebe and ask their opinions.

While Piper went downstairs to make some chicken noodle soup Prue went over to Paige on the bed and had assumed Piper's previous position. Which ended Prue leaning up against the headboard with her legs spread out with Paige's head on Prue's chest with her arms around Paige. Prue had begun to run her hands through Paige's hair hoping to get her to un tense in her arms and maybe start to relax.

Phoebe however had positioned herself on the other side of the room in a chair in a way Paige was kind of right she wasn't sure she could bear the premonitions. When she got the first premonition she could actually feel what Paige had been feeling as she was getting raped and Phoebe had no desire to feel that again. Phoebe loved Paige and if she really needed her then she would bear anything for her. Besides if Phoebe could barely handle the premonitions then she could only imagine how Paige was feeling and what she was going through.

When the thermonitor beeped signaling it was done Phoebe was pulled out of her thoughts. Prue took the thermonitor from Paige's mouth, "Well your temp has reached 101.8 so you are in bed resting for at least a week if not more." Paige simply nodded her head in agreement not wanting to argue right now she didn't feel good at all.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Phoebe I just don't want you seeing how I was raped," spoke-up Paige slightly startling Prue and Phoebe since she had not talked for at least a half a hour. "Or you seeing me cut myself," she thought to herself.

"That's okay sweetie it isn't your fault you were just trying to protect me," said Phoebe seriously. "Seeing as I'm your big sister I think it's my job to protect you," Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood but didn't get any response out of Paige. "I'm not saying I like getting the premonitions because that means seeing and feeling your pain but your my little sister and if I get to help my little sister but have to possibly bear a premonition then it would be worth it," Phoebe said seriously voicing her previous thoughts outloud. All she got in response was a simple nod of Paige's head. It didn't look like Prue or Phoebe were going to get anything out of Paige at least for a while.

Ten minutes later Piper came upstairs with a tray with chicken noodle soup and a glass of orange juice. "And the verdict is?" asked Piper setting the tray down on the nightstand.

"101.8," responded Prue.

"Okay we need to get that of fever of yours down baby so do you want me to hold you or Prue?" asked Piper trying not to get worried about how high Paige's temperature had gotten. She wasn't sure what was normal for her. Phoebe and her always had high fevers however Prue hardly ever got high fevers but when she did they tended to get really high.

"You," answered Paige sitting up to let Prue from under her.

"Okay," said Piper getting on the bed and leaning up against the headboard. "Okay baby girl sit in between my legs and lean your body against my body," Piper instructed firmly. "Prue please set the tray on Paige's lap," she said after Paige had gotten herself situated. Prue set the tray on Paige's lap and then sat down at the end of the bed. "Okay baby girl you can try and feed yourself but if you need help just say the word," said Piper handing the spoon to Paige. "Then after your done eating then we should get you into pajamas and get you into bed," she said sweetly smiling down at her baby sister. Paige just nodded her head and slowly began eating.

When Paige finished with about 1/3 of the bowl of soup she pushed it away. "Done baby girl?" asked Piper. Again Paige just nodded her head. "At least drink half of your glass of orange juice, that has some vitamin C in it and will help you get better and then we will get you ready for bed so you can get some rest," said Piper gently.

In reply Paige picked up the glass and drank about half of the glass of orange juice. She then pushed that away also. Prue took the tray off of Paige's lap and set it back on the nightstand while Paige began to snuggle back into Piper's body.

Phoebe went over to the dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas even though it was like 65 degrees outside Phoebe picked out a thin long sleeved pair that would keep Paige warm but she wouldn't get too overheated. Piper took the pajamas from her and looked down at Paige who was snuggled up to her, "Come on baby girl time to get ready for bed." Paige relunctantly sat up and took the pjs from Piper.

"Thank you Phoebe for picking out long sleeved ones," thought Paige to herself heading towards the bathroom across from her bedroom to get all set for bed.

As soon as Piper heard Paige shut the bathroom door she turned to Prue and Phoebe and spoke, "I think she's shutting off her emotions, you know make herself numb so she doesn't get hurt anymore."

"I think you may be right," said Prue. "I remember when you did that a time or two," she continued.

"You don't think...," said Piper reminded of another way she used a couple times to ease her pain, cutting herself. She looked at Prue questionly. Piper was slightly worried that Paige might try the same way she did and it would hurt her worse in the long run. Even though her baby sister was grown up she had to be feeling pretty damn bad right now. It would send anyone in her position over the edge even to do something she wouldn't normally do otherwise and that is what scared Piper the most.

"I don't know Piper but I surely hope not," responded Prue knowing exactly what Piper was thinking.

Before anything else could be said Paige came back into the room wearing the pajamas Phoebe picked out. "Paige we are going to stay in here tonight okay?" asked Piper still sitting on the bed. Paige just nodded her head in reply. When they got reassurance from Paige the three older sisters went to get into pajamas and get some extra blankets.

About 5 minutes later they all came back all set for bed and carrying blankets and pillows. "Who do you want to sleep in the bed with you tonight?" asked Piper.

No sound came out of Paige's mouth all she did was point to Piper. Phoebe and Prue then started to lay their blankets on the floor while Piper got situated on Paige's bed and pulled Paige close to her body trying to get her to relax and try and get some peaceful sleep. Soon all four Halliwell sisters were sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note: **I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I have been busy and I have had a little trouble wording this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with it but just not sure how to word. I am sorry so please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing you don't know how much I appreciate it.

I need your help yet again with some suggestions. I might not be able to take all of your suggestions, I just need some inspiration.

So how do you want Piper, Prue, and Phoebe to find out about Paige cutting herself:

1.) Piper sees the cuts on Paige's arms.

2.) Phoebe gets a premonition of Paige cutting herself. (a little overdone if you ask me but I am looking for anything, I am a little stumped)

3.) Prue/Piper/Phoebe? walking into the bathroom and find Paige cutting herself

4.) Other (specify or give any other suggestions you don't have to write out the dialogue just a general overview)

Just let me know in your review or email me at Your Writer,

Ang

**PS** Happy Holidays From Me!


	12. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I am sorry that I am taking so long to update but I have been busy and sick. I kind of need your help on something. I'm going to have the police question Paige in this one but should I just have them ask her a general question like "What happened?" or specific questions like "Where were you coming from?" "Do you know who it was?" "If so, who?" Also one more thing I am going to have Phoebe walk in on Paige cutting herself since that got the most votes but I need a way to get Prue out of the house. Piper is going to be called into the club and Phoebe will need to go get her mail from Elise to write her next week's column. I just need something so that Prue will be called out. I am sorry to have to ask you guys this. I just think that a story is better written when the readers' have a say and it goes where they want it to end. That and I really don't have any ideas. Just let me know. Email me or just put it in a form of a review. I know my story isn't all that happy or anything but it is my way to escape from reality. So I do plan on having a mostly happy ending. I know it isn't happy and I am not always negative or anything well lately I have been but that is beside the point, I just want to let you know this isn't my personality, etc, etc. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Your Writer,**

**Angela**


	13. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10 

Questions and Answers

The next morning Prue was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. She sleepily sat up and picked up the phone off its hook off of Paige's nightstand, "Hello?"

"Is Miss Paige Mathews available, this is the San Francisco Bay Area Police Department," said the caller.

"This is her oldest sister Prue Halliwell, she's asleep at the moment, is it urgent?" said Prue knowing very well it was about the 'attack.' She looked over at her innocent looking baby sister who was surprisingly sleeping peacefully but she noticed her face was flushed. "She probably still has a high fever," thought Prue to herself still concerned for her baby sister's well being. It seemed however that Piper was awake. She shot Piper a small smile which Piper returned as she began to run her fingers through Paige's hair.

"Ah Miss Halliwell we briefly spoke to your sister right after the attack at the hospital and we are still looking to set up a time to talk to Miss Mathews to get a statement," said the police officer on the other line.

"Yea Dr. Thomas mentioned that you guys might be calling to question Paige," said Prue. "What time are you thinking?" she asked. "Just remember Paige is still running a high fever from being outside with no protection against the rain and cold for so long so it will have to be as short as possible," she added firmly.

"Noted Miss Halliwell, we understand that but if we want to put this guy away she has to give a statement," said the officer. "From what doctor Thomas told us we figured that she would probably still be sick that is why we are going to come there instead of her coming here," he explained. "Does a hour give you enough time?" asked the officer.

"Yes thank you see you then," said Prue and then she hung up the phone. "That was the police department," she said softly turning towards Piper. "They want to question Paige about the 'incident'," she continued.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Piper. "She doesn't even answer us in words and will not talk about the 'attack' at all, much less to complete strangers," she explained to Prue. "We don't to overwhelm her," she finished.

"We really don't have a choice if we want to put Jake in jail," responded Prue. "We'll be right there with her to help her get through this," she said trying to reassure Piper.

"Yea I know but I just don't want to see her hurting anymore," said Piper softly looking down at her sleeping baby sister.

"Me neither sweetie but like I said we will be here to pick up the pieces and protect her," said Prue.

"Okay," said Piper knowing that Prue was right, Paige had to give a statement to put Jake in jail. She just hoped that wouldn't have to go to court she wasn't sure if Paige could handle that especially if they put her on the stand. "Paige, come on baby girl time to get up, the police will be here in a hour they need to question you about Jake," cooed Piper in Paige's ear still running her fingers gently through her hair noticing she was still running a high fever. "She is still running a fever Prue," she said turning towards Prue.

Prue nodded in response and responded, "Yea I kind of figured that the police will try and keep it short they understand she is still sick."

Paige groaned in response but sat-up anyway. Prue shot her a small smile which she returned sleepily. "Paige why don't you go take a shower before the police get here which should be about a hour from now," said Prue."We also need to give you fever reducer," she added. Paige simple nodded her head in response. "Paige I want to hear your voice please," said Prue in a firm voice.

"Yes Prue," responded Paige with a little bit of hostility in her voice which wasn't missed by either Prue or Piper but they chose not to comment on it. She went over to her drawers, grabbed her Nautica sweatshirt and a light colored pair of jeans, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

When Piper heard the bathroom door shut she turned toward Prue, "We can't push her."

"Yes I know that Piper but she is going to have to talk sometime," said Prue logically.

"Well I am going to get dressed and then start breakfast," said Piper getting herself out of bed. "You can have fun getting Phoebe up," she added cheekily walking out of Paige's room and towards her own.

"Chicken," yelled Prue laughing. "Come on little one time to get up we need to be with Paige when the police come and question her in a hour," she said turning to Phoebe and shaking her slightly.

Phoebe just groaned in response but reluctantly sat-up.

"Good morning sunshine," said Prue all too happily which in response got a pillow launched at her by Phoebe.

"That's for being perky," Phoebe mumbled.

"You need to go get dressed the police will be here in less then a hour to get a statement from Paige about the incident," explained Prue standing up and heading to the door and towards her own room to get dressed. Phoebe followed soon after towards her own room.

A half hour later Paige made her downstairs after she had showered and had gotten dressed. As soon as she hit the bottom stair she smelled Piper cooking breakfast and could also hear low whispers and assumed they were probably talking about her. When she walked into the kitchen and it went completely silent she was almost positive she was right they were talking about her.

Piper was the first one to speak, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you," said Paige her stomach was still feeling really queasy and she didn't want to risk throwing up something she always did when she got sick but always hated.

"Well your still sick and running a very high fever which I can tell just by your flushed face so I want you lying down on the living room couch until the police get here," said Prue firmly yet loving. "I also want you to drink a cup of Grams's tea that she uses to make for us when we were sick and then she passed the recipe down to us. It will help your queasy stomach and headaches and is really good for sore throats as well. Since you have been coughing on and off I assumed you might have one," she explained handing her a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Yes Prue," said Paige not bothering to argue with her because one she knew her older sisters would out vote her and out stubborn her and two Prue was right she wasn't feeling well at all and had a semi sore throat. She grabbed a blanket and sat down on the living room couch sipping the hot tea until it was gone, and then she laid down and spread out closing her eyes.

Just when Paige was about to fall asleep there was a knock at the door. Five minutes later Prue came into the living room with two police officers on male and one female in tow. "Paige this is Officer Macson and Officer Burge," explained Prue.

"No please call me Laney," said Officer Burge.

"You can call me Ben," said Officer Macson gruffly and a little nervously with being in the room with five beautiful women, four of which he didn't work with.

"Nice to meet both of you," said Paige sitting up and shaking each of their hands as Piper and Phoebe walking into the room shaking hands with the two officers as well.

"Well firstly the DNA sample came back with the name Jake Newman. Our database said that he was put into jail once before by a Paige Mathews almost ten years ago for physical abuse, I'm assuming that is you," said Officer Burge. Paige just nodded her head in compliance. "How did you know him back then?" she asked.

"He was my foster father," answered Paige knowing the police didn't even know the part about Jake or his friends raping her, there had been no proof back then. The only reason that Jake was put into jail was because she had scars to prove he was beating her.

"Did he make contact with you before the 'attack'?" asked Officer Burge, who had been asking all the questions, Officer Macson was just there to talk about security stuff when all the questioning was done. Paige again nodded her head. "How soon before?" Laney continued.

"The day of my birthday so about a week and a half," replied Paige.

"Did you see him before the 'attack'?" asked Laney.

"Yes," Paige stuttered out still ashamed of what she did. "He said if I didn't meet him he would rape and kill Piper," she continued tears welling up in her eyes even at the thought of Jake touching any of her sisters. "When I met him he raped me, then after that I didn't hear from him for about a week so I thought he would leave me alone. Again he threatened my sisters this time all of them so I agreed to meet with him however Piper heard me talking to him. Prue must have told Piper and Phoebe because all three of them confronted me that night and I confessed that he indeed did contact and rape me. We were going to call the police as soon as I got home from work the next day, see we have a friend who is an inspector in the police department that we were going to talk to but he got to me first the day before I was initially suppose to meet him," she finished looking down at her hands in shame and embarrassment.

At that minute the phone rang slightly startling Paige. "I'll get it," said Prue getting up to answer the phone from her position on the couch next to Piper and Phoebe.

"I know this is hard for you and I can send Officer Macson out of the room but I need to know exactly what happened the night of the attack, all that you remember," explained Laney.

Paige turned to her sisters, "You don't have to be here for this."

"Yes we do unless you absolutely don't want us here, but we are here for you no matter what," explained Piper trying to reassure Paige as best she could. Phoebe and Prue who had come back from answering the phone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're stuck with us no matter what," said Phoebe cracking a small smile at Paige who returned it.

"Okay if you're sure but if you can't handle it don't stay just for me you may leave the room at anytime," said Paige firmly looking at each of her sisters who nodded their heads but secretly wouldn't leave Paige's side for anything.

Paige sighed heavily and started, "I was leaving work late. I had called Piper around noon and told her that I would probably be late because there was this boy who was being abused by his guardian so we had to try and get him out of there if it was possible which was successful. A few of my fellow co-workers and I were the only ones left and we were just heading out together. They went in the opposite direction towards the back parking lot where they couldn't have heard me even if I had screamed. I felt as if someone was following me and watching me so I ran as fast as I could to my car but I didn't make it in time Jake grabbed me." Paige was now crying. Piper was in tears as well as Phoebe with Prue's arms around both of them and she looked like she was trying not to break down crying and trying to stay strong for her younger sisters. Piper then unwrapped herself from Prue and went over to comfort Paige who was sitting in the big arm chair across from them in the couch.

"That's okay just take a breather and begin when you are ready," said Laney trying to understand what this young woman was going through. "Poor girl, you can tell this one has been to hell and back," she thought to herself finding a lot of sympathy for this young girl.

"Okay I'm ready," said Paige after she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself back again. "He sh-oved m-me up against a ww-wall and s-said that if I-I screamed then hh-he ww-would kk-ill mm-me and th-then move onto my sis-sisters. H-He th-then rr-ipped off my clothes and shoved into me," she finished now sobbing into her hands and stuttering.

Piper wrapped her arms around her sobbing baby sister and turned to Officer Laney, "Is that all you need?"

"From Paige yes we do however need to talk to you three about some stuff including security measures," replied Laney finishing writing down what Paige said onto a notepad and pointing at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"Okay, I'm going to take Paige upstairs to nap but I will be right back. Is that okay?" asked Piper.

"Yes go ahead," said Laney nodding her head. She knew it was best if the youngest got some rest especially after what she had been through. Laney could only imagine what it felt like to be raped, sometimes she hated this job but she liked to help people. She was going to catch this bastard if it was the last thing she ever did.

Paige and Piper got up from the big arm chair and headed up the stairs towards Paige's bedroom. Immediately Piper went over to Paige's dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas. "Change into these," she said handing them to Paige. Paige just nodded her head and took the pajamas without a word which surprised Piper thought she would argue about having to go to sleep in the middle of the day. Paige walked to the bathroom and changed and when she came back she found Piper on her bed waiting for her.

Piper stood up and pulled back the covers on Paige's bed signaling to her to lie down and rest. Paige got the hint and crawled into bed.

"You just try and get some sleep, okay baby girl?" asked Piper crawling into the bed next to Paige. Paige just nodded her head in response but she was already half asleep, her fever and the day's emotional roller coaster had caught up with her.

By the time Piper reached over and turned off the lamp ten minutes later she heard the soft rhythmic breathing of her baby sister signaling that she was already asleep.

Piper made her way downstairs where she found Phoebe on the phone and Prue in the living room talking to Officer Burge and Officer Macon. "Hey Piper did you get her to bed?" asked Prue looking up from her conversation.

"Yes she was asleep before I even left the room. I'm getting really about her she doesn't seem to be getting any better. In fact I think her fever is getting worse," explained Piper voicing her concern.

"We will wake her in a little while to give her some more of the medicine, the doctor said it would help reduce her fever," reassured Prue. "I do however have to fill-in today for a sick photographer at a photo shoot that nobody else can do and they can't reschedule. I've tried to get out of it," she explained. "That was who was on the phone earlier," she finished when she saw Piper's some what confused look.

"That's okay Phoebe and I will take care of Paige," said Piper.

"Actually you will have to take care of Paige alone, Elise is making me come in today to attend a staff meeting and get this weeks letters and fan mail to answer," said Phoebe walking into the living room.

"That's cool," said Piper reassuringly.

"Ladies we need to talk about security measures," said Ben interrupting the sisters' conversation. "If Paige is ever home alone the doors and windows need to be locked," he continued. "Right now because she is sick she can't go to work but he got her there so we will talk to her boss about making sure someone walks her out to her car," he said.

"Any questions?" asked Laney. In response she got three negative head shakes. "Oh one more thing we will be monitoring the calls coming into the house so when and if Jake calls we need you to call right away so we can trace it," she added getting up off the couch and heading towards the door with Ben at her heals.

"Thank you Laney and Ben please call us with any updates," said Prue walking them to the door.

"Will do," responded Laney.

"Bye," said Laney and Ben.

"Bye," answered the three oldest Halliwells.

Prue closed the door behind them and turned towards her sisters noticing the time, "I have to go otherwise I am going to be late for my photo shoot."

"Eeeek," screeched Phoebe looking down at her watch. "I have to go also otherwise I will miss the staff meeting and Elise will so fire me," she stated.

"Are you sure you will be okay with Paige by yourself?" asked Prue not wanting to leave her baby sister even though she would be with Piper.

"Yes my manager is handling the club today for me so I won't be needed unless there is an emergency," said Piper reassuringly.

"Make sure you give her medicine," Prue reminded in her motherly tone.

"Yes Prue," answered Piper as she waved bye to Phoebe who waved bye to Piper and Prue and shut the door behind her.

"Call me if you need anything, I will have my cell on," stated Prue.

"Yes Prue, I know you go now and then I will see you later," said Piper slightly pushing Prue out the front door.

After Prue had left, Piper made her way upstairs to check on Paige. She found Paige still with a very flushed face but at least she was sleeping soundly. Piper decided to leave Paige for now not wanting to disturb her especially since it was one of the very few times Piper had seen her sleep soundly. She made her way downstairs to make some tea and soup and to get Paige's medicine ready for her to take.

Twenty-five minutes later when Piper finished making some tea and soup she put it on a tray with the doctor prescribed medicine and brought it upstairs to Paige. She found Paige still sleeping soundly and hated to wake her but she needed to get some food into her system and take some medicine. "Paige baby girl you need to get up now," said Piper setting the tray down on the nightstand and shaking her sister.

Paige groaned in response but sat-up anyway.

"Here swallow these," said Piper handing Paige a glass of orange juice and 3 pills, 2 were a green color and was for her fever and the other one was just an Ibufrophen for her headache.

"Thank you," replied Paige swallowing the pills Piper had handed her.

"Your welcome baby girl," Piper said brushing some hair out of Paige's flushed face. "Honey you have to eat something," she added pushing the tray with the soup on it towards Paige.

"I don't want to I'll end up just throwing it up anyway," complained Paige in a slightly whiny voice.

"Paige it's better to have something in your stomach when you're throwing up. Otherwise you'll just dry heave and that will hurt," explained Piper. "Just eat ten bites and at least a half glass of your orange juice," she pleaded.

"Fine," said Paige picking up her spoon to eat some of Piper's homemade chicken noodle soup.

At that second the phone rang startling Paige a little, she didn't she would ever get use to that sound ever again. "It's okay I've got it," said Piper trying to keep her baby sister calm. "Hello," she said picking up the phone.

"Oh thank God you're home Piper the Women's bathroom pipes burst somehow," said the caller in a panicky voice.

"Elaine?" asked Piper questionly.

"Yes it's me," confirmed Elaine.

"Well I have a sick sister right now, how bad is it?" Piper asked her new manager.

"It's completely flooded, I hate to bother you but I can't find any of the information on the normal plumber you use or insurance stuff for the damage," explained Elaine.

"Okay I will be there in 10 minutes," said Piper knowing that she would have to go in she just really hated leaving Paige here all by herself.

After Piper got off the phone she looked guiltily over at Paige who was now drinking her orange juice. "I have to go in the pipes burst and I have a new manager who is still learning and..." said Piper before Paige cut her off.

"That's okay I will be fine by myself I am just going to go back to sleep," said Paige reassuringly stifling a yawn.

"If you're sure?" questioned Piper.

"Yes I am sure just lock the doors when you leave," said Paige.

"I want you to call Laney and Ben if Jake calls, got it?" asked Piper while Paige nodded and gave Piper a push towards the door. "Go I will be fine," she said to Piper who still wasn't keen on the idea of leaving Paige alone.

Piper tucked Paige in and left the room to get ready to leave and five minutes later she was out the door.

Not even ten minutes later Paige was making a run for the bathroom to throw-up. That's when the phone rang for at least the third time that day. Paige quickly rinsed out the bad taste in her mouth and went back to her room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" asked Paige answering the phone thinking it was Prue or Phoebe checking up on her and Piper.

"Guess who Paigey girl?" asked the caller in a creepy sinister voice.

"Jake," said Paige with venom and disgust in her voice. "What do you want now?" she asked.

"Paigey Paigey Paigey we have been over this, all I want is you," said Jake.

"Just leave me alone," Paige begged.

"Okay if you are sure but of course I will just have to go after your sisters," said Jake. "I think I will go after Prue first or maybe Piper they both look so luscious on the other hand Phoebe seems more like a wild girl to me," he said thinking out loud.

"No no no fine I'll do what you want, just don't hurt my sisters," said Paige pleadingly.

"That's what I like to hear, meet me in three days from now at 5 pm in the same secluded spot in the park where we first met," said Jake. "Remember come alone otherwise I will go after your sisters and then come for you," he added firmly.

Paige then heard a click signaling that Jake had hung up. She immediately ran into the bathroom and threw up partially because she was sick with the flu but mostly because it made her stomach churn at the thought of Jake even touching any of sisters. "This is all my fault, none of them would be in danger if it wasn't for me and my stupid past," she thought tears spilling down her cheeks as she finished emptying her stomach into the toilet. That's when she saw the same razor blade that she had cut herself before. "It's all my fault, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper are in danger," she thought picking up the razor tears still steadily running down her flushed cheeks as she made her way back to her room flipping the razor in between her fingers. Reasoning that she shouldn't do this anymore went out the window when she started blaming herself for putting her sisters in harm's way. "It is my fault they wouldn't be involved in any of this if it weren't for me, I shouldn't have ever told them," she thought. That thought finally convinced her that she deserved that pain she was about to inflict upon herself. Paige pushed up her pajama sleeve and started to make a cut right above her two previous ones.

"Piper, Paige I...," yelled Phoebe before she stopped herself because she remembered that Paige was sick and that they both might be taking a nap. Phoebe put her stuff down and made her way upstairs in search of her sisters. She first went to Piper's room but found it empty so she headed down the hall towards Paige's room. She gently pushed the door open not wanting to wake up her sisters if they were sleeping. Instead she found Paige sitting on her bed crying with a razor in her hand running it along her upper wrist. "Paige," she yelled causing Paige to jump.

Phoebe walked over to the bed and slipped the razor out of Paige's hand. She led Paige to the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged the 3 inch cut. She also noticed the two cuts below that. "Oh Paige what are we going to do with you?" she asked herself but decided not to say anything about those right now. They could be handled when Piper and Prue got home but for now she had to calm Paige down. Not that she really knew what to do about it or even talk to Paige about it. The fact that Paige was doing it at all scared her. She heard about people doing it, cutting themselves. Her health class when she was a senior in high school studied all that stuff including suicide, self mutilation, and depression. It was one of the few classes that didn't bore her to death. Her teacher had explained to the class that when people inflicted pain upon themselves they thought no one loved them that they deserved it, or they wanted to be able to feel anything since they felt numb. She couldn't believe that Paige wouldn't come and try and talk to them if she was feeling any of those things. They could have helped her. Phoebe led Paige to her own room and sat on her bed pulling Paige into her lap. Paige didn't resist too much but she was still very distraught and sobbing. "Shhhhh sweetie you need to calm down otherwise you'll make yourself sick," Phoebe cooed in Paige's ear when she realized Paige was going to pass out from hyperventilating.

After about ten minutes of Phoebe running her hands through Paige's hair she finally could talk, "Piper had to go to the club there was an emergency something about the pipes bursting. Jake called. He wants to me in three days" she said a little shaky.

"Did you call Ben or Laney?" Phoebe asked looking down at Paige who was still in her lap.

Paige shook her head so Phoebe got up and called them letting them know that Jake had called. They were going to do what they could. Fifteen minutes later they called back and told Phoebe that the call had come from a pay phone at a local gas station and that Jake was no where to be seen. By then Paige had fallen asleep in Phoebe's embrace. Phoebe looked down at her baby sister sleeping and hoped that Prue and Piper got home soon. When they did they were going to have a long conversation with Paige about why she felt that she had to hurt herself.

Author's note: FINALLY! I am so sorry. I have been busy with finals and then a new quarter started and my teachers think it is funny to kill us in the first week with homework and now killing us with tests in the second week. I am really sorry. Plus this is an extra long chapter since ya all have been so patient even though that is just how it happened to be. Well I can try can't I? Now I just have to figure out what to do next. I am open to ideas although it is not guaranteed that I will use them. Just remember I can't use everyone's. Keep reading and reviewing.

Love Your Writer,

Ang


	14. Quick Note!

**Quick Note To All Of My Readers!**

Okay all of my readers out there. I desperately need help. I am really stuck on this story. I need to make Paige seem more: lost, scared, and seem more like she was raped. I have never been raped I was sexually harassed when I was six but that was along time ago and I don't remember much of it except that it was a boy older then me, about 12 I would guess if not 13 he was held back a yr or two because he graduated last yr. However the cutting and stuff I do know all too well if you ask me and I try to put that into my story as best as I can. Well just tell me what you can. I know she doesn't really act like she was raped except for shutting off of her emotions. I have started to type the next chapter but I need to add some stuff into it. I should warn you the rest of the story isn't going to be happy except maybe for the ending. The chapter I have started is full of raw emotion and Paige's thoughts. It isn't pretty especially some of the things exchanged between Piper and Paige but I promise to add some sisterly bonding and some happy stuff in there.** BUT I DESPERATELY NEED SUGGESTIONS! **So help me out, I can't promise that I will everyone's suggestions but I will try. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, Keep it up.

Signed,

Ang


	15. Plan of Action

**Chapter 11**

**Plans of Action**

**Phoebe woke up to sound of a slamming door. She slid off of her bed and tried to leave without waking Paige and headed downstairs to see which on of her sisters were home. At the front door she found Prue her eldest sister putting her camera equipment down. **

**"Hi Pheebs where's Piper and Paige?" Prue asked hanging up her jacket. **

**"As far as Paige told me, Piper had an emergency at the club, a pipe burst and now that I think about it she just hired a new manager. She probably wanted to make sure she handled everything with the damage and insurance stuff right," answered Phoebe. "Paige is upstairs asleep in my bed and as soon as Piper gets home I need to talk to both of you," she explained seriously. **

**"Why, what about?" asked Prue suddenly worried by the sound of Phoebe's voice. **

**"I will tell you as soon as Piper gets home, I only want to explain it once," answered Phoebe.**

**"Okay then I'm going to go change and put my stuff away from my shoot," Prue said as she picked up her camera equipment and strode upstairs with Phoebe at her heels.**

**"I'll go check-up on Paige," said Phoebe heading towards her room. **

**"Okay I'll meet you downstairs when you're done," said Prue heading her own room. **

**Phoebe found Paige still sleeping but certainly not soundly, she was tossing and whimpering. Phoebe immediately crawled next to Paige. She cooed in her ear and combed her fingers through her hair trying to get her to calm down. **

**After several minutes of that and Phoebe was satisfied that Paige was calmed down she went into Paige's room and grabbed the razor that she took from Paige earlier off of the nightstand. She put the small piece of sharp metal in her pocket. She then heard the front door open and close and realized that Piper must have gotten home. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to the empty room talking about the fact that she found their baby sister with a razor to her wrist. She couldn't stall any longer, they deserved to know so she made her way downstairs. She found her two older sisters in the kitchen both drinking coffee talking in low whispers. "Hey Piper did you get everything okayed at the club?" she asked Piper. **

**"Yea surprisingly the plumber came quick and the floors will be dried in time for The Rascal Flatts to perform on Friday night," Piper explained happily. **

**"That's great," said Phoebe. **

**"Prue said you wanted to talk to both of us about something," Piper questioned. **

**"True I do but I think you should be sitting down for this," replied Phoebe seriously. **

**"Then lets all move to the living room but first where is Paige?" asked Piper heading into the living room with Prue and Phoebe following her. **

**"Paige is upstairs sleeping peacefully," answered Phoebe. "However she is still running a very high fever," she warned to the two older Halliwell sisters. **

**"We should take her temperature and go from there," said Piper logically. **

**"Okay with me, go ahead little one," said Prue getting slightly curious about what Phoebe wanted to tell them and why it was so important or horrible she had to wait for Piper to get home. **

**"First thing we have to deal with this rationally and think about what we are going to do before we do it, agreed?" asked Phoebe seriously and firmly.**

**"Agreed," Prue and Piper both said now getting worried about what Phoebe was about to tell them. **

**"This afternoon when I got home early from the newspaper I was going to yell out for Piper and Paige but stopped myself because I thought they might be sleeping since Paige was still sick," explained Phoebe. "I checked Piper's room first, seeing that it was empty I went into Paige's expecting to find both Piper and Paige asleep but instead I found Paige with this in her hand cutting her wrist with it," she said taking the razor out of her pocket showing Prue and Piper. "Also apparently Jake called her again, don't worry I called Ben and Laney however the call was traced to a local gas station and by the time they got there Jake wasn't anywhere around," she added. **

**Prue reached over and took the razor from Phoebe and then spoke, "It looks like Leo's, so at least we know where she got it." "Do you know how long she's been cutting herself?" she asked wondering how much Phoebe got out of Paige. **

**"No I don't however I noticed that she had two recent cuts but it couldn't have been too recent because they were scabbed over but hadn't really started to heal yet. I would guess maybe a couple of days ago," Phoebe said to Prue. **

**Hearing all about how Paige was cutting herself Piper started to silently cry but Prue knew as soon as the words came out of Phoebe's mouth Piper would react this way. She immediately pulled Piper into her lap. "Shhhh...it's okay sweet girl we'll help her through it," cooed Prue into Piper's ear while gently rocking her. **

**Phoebe looked at Prue questionly. She knew that Prue and Piper would be really concerned, shocked, and broken up about it and Piper would probably take it harder and couldn't mask her emotions like Prue could but Piper was sobbing and starting to hyperventilate now. Phoebe had a strong feeling the reason behind Piper's reaction was deeper then just Paige cutting herself, much deeper. **

**Prue responded to Phoebe by giving her a small shake of her head signaling that they would talk about it later. **

**A couple minutes later Piper finally settled down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to wiggle out of Prue's lap but Prue held tight to her so she couldn't get away. **

**"Prue let me go I'm 28 years old, way too old to be in your lap," whined Piper still restraining against Prue's arms. **

**"You, my sweet girl will never be too old for my lap no matter how old you are," said Prue still holding tight around Piper's waist knowing that she needed to be held for the time being. **

**"Prrrruuueee," whined Piper still resisting Prue's embrace and trying to wiggle out of her lap. **

**"Piper Louise Halliwell, stop whining and just sit still," Prue said firmly holding Piper tighter. **

**Piper instantly stopped whining and restraining as soon as she heard her middle name being used. Piper sighed heavily and leaned against Prue's chest with a slight pout on her face. **

**"So what are we going to do about Paige?" asked Phoebe once she was sure Prue and Piper were done arguing. **

**"Well we are definitely going to try to talk some sense into her," said Prue. "First we have to find out how long she has been doing it and why she did it," she added. **

**"But Prue we don't even know what she is going through right now or even how or why this started, how are we suppose to relate to her?" asked Phoebe voicing her concerns. **

**"I can, I know what Paige is going through and how she feels or at least somewhat. It is different for each case," Piper spoke-up in a whisper with her eyes downcast focused on her hands not daring to look Phoebe in the eyes. **

**It only took a minute for a look of realization to flash on Phoebe's face. "You cut yourself?" she asked Piper incredously. **

**Piper nodded her head slightly and went on to explain, "As you remember I didn't have an easy time in high school, everybody was picking on me." "They never let up, finally one day it just became too much for me to handle so I used a razor blade on my wrists. I had read that some people cut themselves to relieve stress and to just be able to feel something again even if it was pain," said Piper now with tears running down her cheeks. Prue brushed them away and let Piper sit-up and continue, "I eventually became addicted to it however after a particularly hard day Prue found me in the bathroom with a razor in my hand pressing it into my wrist which was bleeding pretty bad. I am lucky she found me otherwise I don't think I would have made it out of high school alive much less the bathroom that day," she finished leaning back against Prue. **

**Phoebe now had tears running down her face, she got up and put her arms around Piper. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Piper.**

**"You were only 14 at the time and already pretty rebellious and angry with everyone," explained Piper. Then when she saw Phoebe's hurt expression she added, "It's okay little one we both knew that you were hurting because of growing up without a mom." **

**"That doesn't excuse my behavior to either of you besides I wasn't completely unfortunate, I had two older sisters to look out for and protect me. I should have been more appreciative," said Phoebe with regret in her voice. **

**"Oh Phoebe you have grown up and matured a lot since then, a lot of people say things they don't really mean," said Prue. "I shouldn't have said half of the things I said to you and I hope you know that I didn't mean them," she said sternly. **

**"Yes Prue," replied Phoebe going over to Prue and giving her a hug. However it was cut short by a high-pitched shriek coming from upstairs. **

**Prue, Piper, and Phoebe ran upstairs and straight to Phoebe's room. Once there what they found shocked them beyond belief, Paige was sitting in the corner with her arms tightly around her knees rocking back and forth sobbing hysterically. Piper sat down next to Paige and put her arms around her trying to calm her down. Paige struggled against Piper's arms and tried to push herself further into the corner. Piper quickly tightened her grip on Paige not letting her get away. **

**"Shhhh baby girl I'm here I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," Piper cooed into Paige's ear. "I can't even get away from him when I'm sleeping," said Paige still shaking in fear. Piper set Paige gently in her lap running her fingers up and down her spine trying to calm the hysterical girl down. "Baby girl you need to calm down otherwise you are going to make yourself sicker then you are already are," Piper said gently now running her hands through Paige's hair that was now plastered to her forehead because of her fever and from getting so worked up. "Phoebe run downstairs and get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. Prue you get a glass of water and the fever reducers the doctor prescribed for Paige," ordered Piper to her sisters who quickly complied. "Into your bed baby girl," she said once both of her sisters were gone. Figuring she would be more comfortable in her room she led Paige to her own room and towards her own bed. Piper got into the bed first pulling Paige with her so she was leaning against the headboard and Paige was sitting with her back and head leaning against Piper's body. **

**When they were both situated in the bed Paige looked up at Piper and asked but already knew the answer by the look in Piper's eyes, "Phoebe told you didn't she?" It was a look of understanding, sympathy, hurt, and a hint of possible anger and it made Paige feel a twinge of guilt. She never meant to hurt any of her sisters and knew by the look it wasn't physical pain. She figured that it was her fight and she never wanted any of her sisters to have to deal with it. She thought they had enough to deal with and didn't need to deal with her own problems also. By the look in Piper's eyes it wasn't at all what she thought, Piper seemed hurt that Paige didn't tell her or go to her with her problem.**

**"Yes but we'll talk about that later," replied Piper briskly. "Right now we need to focus on getting that fever down and you better," she added gently taking the damp washcloth from Phoebe who just walked into the bedroom and put it on Paige's forehead. Then the thermonitor beeped signaling it was done taking Paige's temperature. **

**"What's the verdict?" asked Prue coming into Paige's bedroom carrying the items Piper had requested. **

**"102.1 degrees," answered Piper setting the thermonitor back on the desk. Prue handed the pills and the glass of water to Piper. "Come on baby girl you need to take these pills so we can get your fever down," said Piper handing the pills to Paige and after she popped them in her mouth she handed her the glass of water. **

**"Okay Paige time for you to sleep and then when you wake-up we are going to have a long and serious talk," said Prue firmly. **

**"Yes Prue," answered Paige in a whisper knowing better then to argue with her eldest sister.**

**"If you want I will stay here with you until you fall asleep," said Piper pulling Paige closer to her. **

**"Would you?" asked Paige shyly.**

**"Of course I will hold you anytime you want," answered Piper. **

**"Thanks," Paige whispered back. **

**"No thanks necessary that is what big sisters are for," said Piper. Paige got out of Piper's lap and layed down next to her under the blanket so she could stay warm. She cuddled up next to Piper and layed her head down on her chest listening to the steady beat of her heart. Piper wrapped her arms around Paige and pulled her closer.**

**"We don't all need to be in here, so will you two be okay by yourselves?" asked Prue. Paige and Piper nodded their heads. **

**Piper looked down at Paige thinking how innocent she looked and started running her fingers through her hair trying to get her to relax and go to sleep. **

**Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her towards her room. She sat in the middle of the bed with her back against the headboard and held out her arms to Phoebe. Phoebe immediately crawled into them seeking the feeling of comfort and safety where she always knew she could find it. **

**It had been a long and stressful day and Prue had sensed that since Phoebe found out about Piper's past cutting experiences and learned that their baby sister was doing it now she would need some cuddle time with their older sister. Prue started to run her finger nails up and down Piper's spine and she immediately fully relaxed into Prue's arms. **

**"Are you okay little one?" asked Prue a little concerned about her little sister who really hadn't said much since they walked into Paige's room. **

**"Yes I'm just thinking and maybe feeling a little overwhelmed," answered Phoebe honestly. **

**"Well we will get through to Paige eventually no matter what we have to do, as for Piper it is in the past," replied Prue continuing running her finger nails up and down Phoebe's spine hoping to get her to stay calm and relaxed and since it had been a long day maybe a short nap. It wasn't long before she had Phoebe sound asleep and not long after she herself drifted off to sleep. **

**Meanwhile back in Paige's room Piper was having a more difficult time getting Paige to go to sleep. Paige would almost drift off but she would immediately pop her eyes open, it was almost as if she was fighting it and fighting it hard. "Baby girl you need to get some sleep," Piper said when she noticed this. **

**"I can't I see him everywhere I am not even safe in my dreams," explained Paige burying herself further into Piper trying to hide the tears that were now streaming down her flushed cheeks.**

**"Shhh..baby girl you need to calm down and breathe otherwise you're going to make yourself sick," said Piper to Paige who was starting to gasp for breath. "Come on baby girl just breathe big deep breaths if you don't you're going to pass out," she said sternly to Paige pulling her close hoping to get her to calm down. She started to kiss her temples and continued to run her fingers through her hair. **

**Once Piper was sure Paige was asleep she rolled up Paige's sleeves and saw on her left wrist was a band-aid but below that was two scabbed-over cuts about two inches in length. "Oh my, missy Paige what are we going to do with you?" whispered Piper to the silent room. Piper scooted down to lay her head on the pillow with Paige still in her arms, sleep overcame her within minutes the long day catching up to her. **

**A half a hour later Phoebe woke-up to find Prue's arms still wrapped around her and still asleep. Phoebe tried to unwrap herself from Prue without waking her up unfortunately Prue was a light sleeper and woke-up when Phoebe accidently bumped the bed. "Sorry," whispered Phoebe to Prue. **

**"That is okay little one," said Prue pulling Phoebe back into her arms. "You feeling better?" she asked Phoebe.**

**"Yes a little, I am still shocked about what Piper did but like you said it is in the past however I am still trying to work through it. I am still reeling from what I caught Paige doing. I can't believe she didn't come to one of us," said Phoebe her anger coming out in her last sentence. **

**"Calm down little one, she just isn't use to having people care about her or even use to having sisters yet," said Prue soothingly. "She also even isn't close to being use to having people around her that she can trust and confide in," she added. Prue went on to explain, "I think in a way it scares her; she wants to trust us completely but the thought of being left or hurt again holds her back."**

**"Yea I agree with you it seems like everytime she lets her guard down or trusts us she immediately pulls back," said Phoebe. "Haven't you noticed that?" she asked Prue.**

**"Yes I have unfortunately all we can do is be there for her and make sure she knows she can trust and rely on us," said Prue. **

**The two sisters went silent however the silence was broken when they heard footsteps running towards the bathroom. They both got up and went to go and investigate. When they got there they found Paige hunched over the toilet throwing up and Piper standing behind her holding her hair back. Prue went to the bathroom sink and filled up a cup of water and waited for Paige to be done. **

**When Paige was certain she was done throwing up she grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth. She flushed it along with what she had thrown up which hadn't been much considering the amount of stuff she had ate or drank in the last few days. Prue handed her the glass of water which she took graciously.**

**"Thanks," said Paige handing Prue back the empty cup. **

**"You're welcome baby," said Prue giving Paige a small smile. "Now back to bed miss sicky," ordered Prue in her best motherly tone, very stern yet loving. **

**Paige simply nodded her head and slowly made her way back to her room. **

**Prue held Piper and Phoebe back when they tried to follow Paige because she wanted to find out if they had any ideas on how to deal with the cutting incidents. "We need to decide what we are going to say to Paige and how we are going to make sure she doesn't do it again," she replied to Phoebe and Piper. **

**"Well we could call Dr. Thomas and see if he has a number for a good psychiatrist so we can see what they have to say on what we should do," suggested Piper. **

**"Okay Piper you go stay with Paige, I'm going to go see if I can find anything in my old college Psychology books, and Prue you go call your doctor to see if he has a number for a good psychiatrist," said Phoebe winking at Prue. **

**"How did you...I mean how in the world...?" stuttered Prue. Piper held her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter from Prue's facial expressions which to her looked like a gaping fish.**

**"Because Prue when you walked back into Paige's hospital room you were totally glowing," answered Phoebe sounding like she was younger then she was, more like a high school girl teasing her friend about a crush. She turned and walked out of the room smirking leaving Prue gaping and Piper now giggling not able to hold it in anymore. **

**"Oh hush you," said Prue giving Piper a playful smack on the arm and then left the room to call Dr. Thomas. **

**Piper headed off to Paige's room still giggling and when she got there she found Paige laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey baby girl you should be sleeping," Piper told Paige. **

**"I can't get to sleep I ache all over," answered Paige. **

**"Hmmm maybe I can help you with that, just give me a couple of minutes to go and get something," said Piper not sure Paige would allow the type of coddling she had in mind. **

**"Okay," said Paige nodding her head. **

**Piper started to make her way to Prue's room but stopped, turned around and asked Paige, "What is your favorite scent?" **

**"Hmmm probably Freesia," answered Paige having no idea where this was going.**

**Piper ignored the blank and confused looks on Paige's face and walked to Prue's room where she found her finishing her phone call with Dr. Thomas. **

**"Thanks Kaleb," said Prue writing a number down on a sheet of paper. "Yep I will see you in two weeks on Friday night on your next day off," Prue said grinning not noticing Piper standing right behind her. "Bye," she said hanging up the phone and turned around slightly started by Piper standing there. **

**Piper smiled and said, "Phoebe was right you are glowy." **

**"Did you need something little sister?" asked Prue trying to change the subject but still had a smirk on her face. **

**"Yes I did Paige is comlaining she is achy and I was wondering if you by any chance had some of that aromotherapy calming lotion," asked Piper. "I'm going to try to get her to let me give her a massage with it," she added still not positive her headstrong baby sister would ever allow that type of comfort. **

**"Yes you're in luck I just bought some," explained Prue to Piper going over to her vanity and pulling out a bunch of bottles. **

**"Her favorite is Freesia, just like me," answered Piper letting a small smile tug at her lips. **

**"You're in luck I have some of that knowing that is your favorite," said Prue handing Piper a bottle of lotion. **

**"Thanks," said Piper taking the bottle of lotion gratefully from Prue.**

**"You're welcome sweet girl now go help our baby sister feel better I have a psychiatrist to call," replied Prue playfully smacking Piper on the bottom as she walked out of the room. Piper let out a squeal and headed to Paige's room. When she got to Paige's room she found her in her bed still absently up at the ceiling. Piper walked over to the edge of the bed and said, "Okay baby girl you need to take off your shirt and lay flat on your stomach." Paige just stared at Piper in confusion. "I'm just going to give you a massage to help your muscles stop aching and so you can relax a little," explained Piper holding up the bottle of lotion she got from Prue. **

**"No way," said Paige still slightly embarrassed about her scars. She didn't like people touching her all that much anyway, that would let them get too close and usually end up hurting her in the end. It showed people that she was human and was capable of getting hurt, something Paige never ever wanted to show, it showed vulunerability. **

**"Come on Paige it will make you feel so much better," explained Piper. **

**"No way no how," said Paige shaking her head determindly although the offer was highly tempting. **

**"Paige Lindsay Halliwell you listen to your big sister," said Prue firmly from the doorway. **

**"I'm not a Halliwell," said Paige.**

**"You're a Halliwell by blood and you've certainly got most of the personality at least definitely the Halliwell stubborness," argued Prue. She was finding out that Paige definitely needed to trust people and relinquish control once in a while. Something she herself had trouble with however the case was a little different. Prue was born that way, it was likely that all of Paige's experiences made her that way. The psychiatrist Dr. Thomas had recommended told her to be firm but not too much so they set her back. The psychiatrist told her to just be there for her and that if it became really bad then they could try a couple other methods like locking her in a room and pelting questions at her until she broke. That could help get all her extra anger out however that was one of Prue's desperate measure's methods. "Now take off your shirt, lay on the bed on your stomach, and listen to Piper," said Prue firmly. **

**Paige sighed and said, "I'm sorry you think that but maybe this would be for the best." Before either Prue or Piper could say anything Paige orbed out. **

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this posted. I first had midterms and then this week it has been finals. Last week it was a research paper. I spend most of my time at school trying to figure out Chemistry homework. I know those aren't excuses but it is true I have been really busy. Hopefully I still have a lot of readers out there. This chapter was a little hard to write considering all the emotions going on. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Signed your very sorry writer,**

**Ang**


	16. Acts of Love?

**Chapter 12**

**Acts of Love?**

Prue and Piper stood there gaping before getting over the shock and finally Prue shouted, "Phoebe grabs the map and the scrying crystal and meet us in Paige's room!"

Phoebe came into room with the map and the crystal and immediately noticed the empty bed. "Where is Paige?" she asked worriedly thinking a demon got her and that is why Prue wanted the scrying tools.

"Your baby-sister decided to pull a disappearing act by orbing away when all Piper wanted to do was give her a massage to help her relax, she didn't want it," She said as she grabbed the items she requested from Pheobe. She spread out the map on Paige's bed and began scrying for Paige's location. "Got her," she said a few seconds later. "She's at a hotel just outside of the city," she claimed grabbing the crystal and map off of the bed and headed towards the front door.

Phoebe and Piper shared a look that said, "uh oh" and then followed Prue. They knew she was now on a mission and Paige was going to find out exactly what Prue was like when she was mad. However they knew behind that extreme anger was extreme love for the independent youngest Halliwell.

"Prue I'm driving you need time to cool down," Piper said as soon as she saw Prue grab her keys.

"Fine but lets go," said Prue handing over her keys to Piper.

A half a hour later the three older Halliwell sisters arrived at outside a small hotel. Prue immediately walked up to the reception desk and asked, "Is there a Paige Mathews here?" (A/N: Mathews was the last name of the older couple that adopted her and later put her through college)

The woman looked up at the three sisters and then down at her register book. "Nope," she replied simply.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper politely.

"Yes I am sure," the lady answered a little more firmly this time.

Prue sighed heavily as if trying to keep herself calm and turned on her heels towards the car with Piper and Phoebe at her heels. She grabbed the map and the crystal and scryed again. "It still lands here," she explained to Piper and Phoebe.

"It's obvious she told the receptionist not to let anyone see her," said Phoebe logically.

"We figured as much Phoebe but we still don't know how we are going to get to her, she shouldn't be by herself while she is as sick as she is. Besides she has to learn that you don't run away from your problems or our arguments," replied Prue sighing heavily.

"Well Leo is in New England with a new charge but I suppose we could try a transportation spell," suggested Piper.

"Good idea," said Prue and Phoebe in unison.

Phoebe then looked around to make sure no one was around and grabbed Prue's and Piper's hands before saying, "Ummm...got it:

_To Paige's side we need to go,_

_Take us now right there,_

_Whether she high or low,_

_So that this pain she won't alone, bare_." (A/N: I know very lame but at least it is witty wink)

When they rematerialized they found themselves in an almost complete dark hotel room. They saw Paige sitting on the bed with a razor in her hand about to press it to her wrist.

"PAIGE LINDSAY HALLIWELL YOU DROP THIS THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY," Prue shrieked. Paige dropped the razor shocked that they were standing there and startled by Prue's voice. Paige slowly began to back up planning on orbing out especially since they caught her trying to cut herself yet again. Prue however was too quick for her and grabbed her so she couldn't orb out without taking Prue with her. "We are going to have a long talk missy," said Prue going towards the bed with her arms still tight around Paige. She sat down and pulled Paige straight into her lap something Paige wasn't going to put up with; she immediately started to squirm and struggle to get away.

Prue had never forced Paige to sit in her lap, she had always offered it but never forced because she knew that Paige was still getting to use to the idea of sisters. Especially since they were close sisters they tended to be a little huggy and touchy feely (A/N: My friends are SO like this! shudder) and a person like Paige with her personality type thrown into that type of closeness would be bound to fight it. In Paige's eyes it meant she had to trust them or even just feel comfortable with them, something Paige could hardly ever do. It seemed to Prue that after the rape it had only gotten worse which was natural but Prue wished she would at least let her sisters in. Paige definitely wasn't the huggy or touchy feely type of person and didn't like to be held unless she knew she didn't have a say in it, all the times they wanted to hold her she shied away at first, fought them although sometimes just a little, or just couldn't or wouldn't relax in their arms. Lately it had gotten a lot better especially with Piper and sleeping since the days wore her out past exhaustion so she would just crash but she still took forever to relax and go to sleep and Piper had a way of getting to calm down just like Prue had with Phoebe.

However recent events changed all of that Paige needed to be held for one so she couldn't get away and for two so they could talk to her. It seemed to Prue that Paige needed to be told and taught that all of her sisters loved her no matter what and that she could trust them. And since Prue was the oldest she felt that it was her job to make sure Paige knew all of that. She just wasn't sure how she was going to get through to Paige and do that. A long talk was certainly due and then they would have to go from there.

"Baby stop struggling we just wanna talk to you," said Prue in a calming voice because Paige wouldn't stop stuggling viciously against Prue.

"No leave me alone," exclaimed Paige not showing any signs of stopping until she got free.

Piper and Phoebe stood back letting Prue handle it but close enough in case their help was needed.

"No way you are sick with a fever and apparently emotionally unstable and if you don't stop struggling and calm down so we can talk to you right now there will be sever consequences," Prue said firmly puttin as much love in her voice as possible. Paige stopped and looked up into Prue's eyes. In her eyes she saw love, sympathy, worry, and a twinge of guilt and hurt. She looked over at Piper and Phoebe and saw the same things in their eyes. It finally hit Paige just how much her sisters loved her even with all her problems and her past. They didn't HAVE to come after her after she orbed out of the Manor earlier that day. Sure it was the kind thing to do but they didn't have to. They probably wouldn't have if they didn't love her.

"Unless they just needed me for the Power of Four," she thought to herself but then she looked into the eyes of her three older sisters. She saw love and she was almost positive she wasn't imagining it.

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews even though I have been a little slow lately. Sorry that this chapter isn't longer. Well keep reading and reviewing and I promise I will keep writing. Since this chapter isn't longer I will give you the next chapter's title. "The Talk and Action"


	17. The Talk and Taking Action

**Chapter 13**

**The Talk and Taking Action**

**"We need to have a long talk right now baby," said Prue firmly. **

**"Yes we do, you should never hurt yourself like that it's bad and it can become very addictive, baby girl," explained Piper sitting next to Prue and Paige, who was still in Prue's lap. **

**"Yea well you don't what it's like to want to hurt yourself because you're sick of walking around feeling numb and absolutely nothing," said Paige squirming a little in Prue's lap having just revealed how she had been feeling or not feeling in this case. **

**The older sisters shared a look because Piper did know how it felt. Piper let out a heavy sigh and spoke, "Actually Paige I do I use to cut in high school." Paige immediately looked up at Piper in shock from playing with her cuticles where she had turned her head after telling them she was feeling numb. "Don't look so shocked Paige," said Piper seriously. "I have changed a lot since high school, I was very dorky," she further explained. **

**"Piper you weren't ever dorky you just went through an awkward stage just like everyone does at one time or another," protested Prue. **

**Piper raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "This is coming from the former Head Cheerleader and Class President. I on the other hand had braces and tried every product out there at that time to get rid of my acne." **

**"Head Cheerleader?" questioned Paige crinkling her nose in slight disgust. She would have never guessed that Prue would've been the Head Cheerleader in school but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Prue certainly knew how to be a leader which would make her a great class president but she just couldn't see the typical snobby, dumb blonde qualities in Prue that were in the Head Cheerleader at her school. **

**"Hey being a cheerleader isn't a bad thing," said Prue playfully smacking Paige on the shoulder. **

**Doing her best stereotypical snobbish, dumb blonde cheerleader Piper spoke and twirled her hair, "Yea like totally not Prue."**

**"Hey I was never like that," said Prue giving Piper a playful smack on the hip. **

**"No not really though your obsession with looking absolutely perfect was a little annoying, however you were never deliberately mean at least never around me," said Piper honestly with Phoebe nodding her head in agreement. **

**"Yeah well I was a little I could've been a little nicer but I have grown up," admitted Prue. **

**"Anyways back to what I was saying," said Piper trying to shift subjects. "In high school I was teased and picked on a lot. One day I just couldn't take it anymore so I started cutting. I eventually became addicted to it. On one particularly hard day Prue found me in the bathroom with a razor in my hand and my wrist bleeding. I'm lucky that she found me otherwise I don't think I would've made it out of high school alive much less that bathroom that day," explained Piper trying to keep herself from crying again. **

**Phoebe immediately moved from Prue's other side and over to Piper's side to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around Piper and drew her into a hug. **

**"Wow I never thought you would do that you always seemed so...I don't know together and strong except when Prue died which was understandable," said Paige. **

**"Like I said before I have changed a lot since then," said Piper wiping away the stray tears that managed to escape. **

**"I haven't," admitted Paige. She sighed and continued when she saw their questioning looks, "I also cut myself in high school which was a very difficult time for me. Along with trying to deal with the normal teenage girl stuff like trying to figure out where you belong and who you are I had Jake in my life for a portion of it. Also I had a best-friend Lynn, of like 4 years because when I was switched from Johnny to the orphanage to Jake I actually managed to stay in one school district. Well she had a boyfriend named, Jeric who I didn't trust at all well she assumed that I was jealous because at the time I didn't have a boyfriend. Eventually she came to her senses and realized I was right but the damage was done and our relationship was never completely restored. I also lost my other best-friend, Linda of like 8 years my junior year because she was a year ahead of me in school so she went on to bigger and better things and forgot about me we even kept contact as I switched school districts even though I was in that school for most of my schooling in that school district, which happened to be the same one as Linda." **

**"Oh baby I am so sorry that you had to go through that alone," said Prue disbelieving all the negative stuff that happened to Paige. It seemed bad luck just wouldn't leave her alone. Prue herself had lost a friend or two but she wasn't as close as best-friends with them and they didn't betray her they just grew apart. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to trust someone to such a degree like a sister and then they turn around and leave you or choose their boyfriend over you.**

**"I didn't tell you guys that to make you feel bad and it is certainly not your fault, it was destiny," said Paige.**

**"True but your destiny should have been to grow up with your sisters, your family," said Piper. **

**"It might have happened that way but then you guys wouldn't have been able to done all the good you guys did," said Paige wistfully at the prospect at growing up with her sister. **

**"You are right but we still wish that you grew up with us," explained Phoebe honestly. **

**"I wish I could've to but you can't change the past," said Paige wisely.**

**"Now Paige we need to talk about this cutting thing," said Piper wisely. "You need to stop because it won't make the pain go away it will only be an outlet for a little bit," she explained. "Eventually you will cut worse and worse and it will become addictive. We love you and we don't want you to hurt yourself, we need you more then you will ever know," she continued with emotion in her voice. **

**Paige saw Phoebe nod her head in agreement and felt from Prue's lap Prue's arms tighten around signaling she felt the same way. At this point Paige was tearing up because of the love she heard in Piper's voice. "I think I am beginning to understand that," she admitted honestly with a couple of stubborn tears running down her cheeks.**

**Phoebe and Piper walked over and hugged Paige tightly with Prue's arms still tight around from behind around her waist. Paige again tried to wiggle out of Prue's lap but Prue only tightened her grip, "You're not going anywhere until we straighten all of this out baby." Paige just sighed in response. **

**"We need to make sure you don't continue cutting yourself for all the reasons Piper said," Prue explained.**

**"Well I suppose we could check her wrists everyday," suggested Phoebe.**

**"We could send her to a shrink," Piper pointed out.**

**"Hello I am still in the room," said Paige. "Don't I get a say in this?" she asked. **

**"Not really you lost that right when you orbed away from us and when you decided to keep important information from us," said Prue firmly. "Stuff that could end up getting you killed," she added. **

**Suddenly a question hit Piper and hoping the answer was no she hesistantly asked fearing the answer, "Now I know not all self-injurers have these thoughts but have you ever had any thoughts of killing yourself?" **

**All eyes landed on her. "No," she responded but she hesistated a little too long.**

**"Paige," Prue said in a warning tone letting Paige know she knew she was lying.**

**Again Paige squirmed in Prue's lap trying to get loose because she didn't want to admit to them that she had considered letting Jake just kill her or the fact that when she first picked up that razor killing herself was what she had in mind. The big thing that had held her back was the possibility that Jake would harm and kill her sisters if she killed herself or purposely piss off Jake enough to kill her. She could never let them get hurt because of her, she loved them too much and she was starting to see that they loved her to. Paige diverted her eyes downcast and finally gave them the answer they feared that would come, "Yes." Immediately Paige started to wiggle in Prue's lap again, "Let me go Prue." **

**"I will agree to let you go if you promise not to orb or run away we have to talk abou this," answered Prue firmly. **

**"Fine," agreed Paige relunctantly. Prue then loosened her arms to let Paige go. Paige jumped up off of Prue's lap and sat on the other bed far away from her three older sisters. **

**"When?" asked Prue getting straight to the point as usual. **

**Figuring that she wasn't going to get out of this one without giving her sisters some answers so Paige heavily sighed and answered, "Umm...**


	18. Just a Quick Note To All!

**Author's Note: Sorry I thought it would put my author note in there guess it didn't...Sorry it has taken me so long to get something posted. I am so sorry that this has taken me so long...really I am! I hope you are still reading! Please review...it would be much appreciated. I promise this will get easier...I had six weeks of hell with like 6-8 projects and papers plus regular wrksts from those classes in those 6 weeks. As much as I hate to admit this I have also been having other issues...personal issues with friends and things... Please forgive me and keep reading...it is much appreciated!**

**Love your VERY VERY sorry Writer,**

**Ang**


	19. Would You Catch Me If I Fell?

**Chapter 14**

**Would You Catch Me If I Fell?**

Figuring that she wasn't going to get out of this one without giving her sisters some answers, Paige heavily sighed and answered, "Umm well I thought about just purposely ticking Jake off enough so that he would just kill me but then I knew there was the chance he also come after you guys and I wouldn't and couldn't let that happen. Not now not ever. Also right after Jake raped me the second time and I picked up that razor after we got home from the hospital I seriously thought about just ending it."

"Why?" asked Phoebe surprised at what her little sister was telling them, her only little sister. She decided she was going to do everything in her power to keep her alive.

Paige took a deep breath and went on to explain, "It just seemed like new problems would pop up one after another. First it was hard to move in with you guys because I have been on my own for most of my life and the we sorted all that out but then Jake came back. Also it seems I am always fighting a war with myself over whether I can trust you guys, I mean I know I can but deep in my concious and mind I always have these little doubts caused by my past that hold me back and I am constantly fighting against those. And sometimes like when I orbed out I tend to listen to those doubts without thinking my actions through. I wanna be able to trust you guys completely I really really do but sometimes my doubts hold me back. Everyone that I have ever loved has left me." By now there was tears streaming down Paige's face because it was frustrating her that she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone not even the people that love her and the ones she should be able to trust. Then she whispered, "Please don't hurt me, I don't think I could take anymore. I don't think I would survive." She was now shaking at having realized she put herself in a VERY vulunerable position, something she hadn't done in so long. Her sisters were surprised and very much in shock that she had admitted something like that, that wasn't like Paige at all. Now Paige was losing her breath and was starting to feel like she was going to pass out. Piper was the first one to shake off the shock of the sudden honesty of Paige and right away noticed that Paige was shaking and if she didn't slow her breathing down soon she was going to pass out. So she went over and sat next to Paige on the bed and pulled her close so Paige's back was pressed against her chest.

"Breathe baby girl just breathe, calm down just feel me breathe against your back and breath with me," cooed Piper in Paige's ear. "Shhhh just calm down you're okay, I've got you," she continued to cooe in Paige's ear while holding her tight against her. After about 20 minutes of Piper cooing in Paige's ear and getting her to breathe she finally had Paige breathing better however she could still feel her shaking in her arms. So she just held her tight hoping that eventually she would calm down and relax.

"Missy Paige you have no reason to be sorry, we just wanna be there to comfort you and take care of you. We understand that because of your past that you have certain issues and we understand that. We understand you are going to freak once in a while and back away. However we want you to understand that we would never intentionally leave or hurt you and that we love you and always will. Nothing could make us not," said Piper firmly. "We want you to understand that we will always be here to steady you everytime you stumble and catch you everytime you fall," she added smiling down at Paige.

"Baby one more thing we don't build walls around ourselves least of all towards each other and you are going to have to learn that," said Prue firmly but shot Paige a small smile of reassurance that she wasn't mad at her.

"Yes Prue," responded Paige squirming slightly in Piper's tight embrace. She still wasn't use to being touched, hugged, and held all the time, and it was all a little un-nerving.

"Do you want me to let you go?" asked Piper noticing that Paige was squirming.

"No you don't have to, I am just not use to being touched, hugged, and held all the time," explained Paige. Then she said, "I feel safe when you guys hold me I just fight against it because allowing myself to feel those things so strongly again scares me. It usually gets me hurt." "Your guys' touch and hugs make me feel safe and loved, something I haven't felt in a long time," she finally whispered.

Piper smiled and kissed the top of Paige's head. "I'm glad that's how our touch and hugs feel because that is how they are meant to feel they aren't meant to hurt, ever. What those awful people did to you was very wrong but we aren't them and we would never ever do that to you," she softly explained to Paige.

There were tears now running down Paige's cheeks and she choked out, "I love you guys."

"We love you to baby," said Prue.

"And we always will," piped up Phoebe.

"Now baby I want you to see a shrink two times a week for at least a month and as much as I hate to say this one of us is going to check your arms for the next month and a half everyday, and then after that every once in while," said Prue.

"But...," said Paige before she was cut off by Prue.

Prue cut off Paige by saying, "No buts Paige these problems don't just disappear with an "I love you" and a hug."

"Yes Prue," said Paige. "Can one of you go with me?" she asked in a low voice almost as if she was embarassed that she wanted someone there with her.

"Absolutely if that's what you want baby," reassured Prue.

"Now lets get home we still have a Jake to deal with and you're still sick baby girl," said Piper looking down at the fragile girl in her arms.

"Okay I will orb you guys outside and then I will check out," said Paige. She then grabbed her sisters and orbed them to the car, orbed back in, and checked out.

* * *

A half hour later the four Halliwell sisters pulled up to the Manor and as soon as they got inside the phone rang. "I got it," yelled Paige.

"Hello?" asked Paige into the phone.

"Hello my little Paigey," said Jake.

"Hi Jake what do you want?" Paige asked.

"You, I want you to meet me in the same place where we first met in a 45 minutes. Remember alone or else," said Jake and then he hung up.

Piper up to Paige and asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Jake he wants to meet me alone in 45 minutes at the park," replied Paige her whole body shaking.

Piper immediately noticed Paige shaking and jumped into action. She wrapped her arms tight around her waist from behind and pulled her close. She led her to couch and yelled for Phoebe and Prue. Piper pulled Paige into her lap and pulling her close she started cooing into her ear trying to get her to calm down. "Shhhh baby girl I've got you no one is going to hurt you I won't let that happen," cooed Piper into Paige's ear.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked coming into the room with Prue at her heels both with concern and worry etched on their faces.

"That was Jake on the phone," answered Piper darkly pulling Paige closer which didn't seem to bother her. Paige just turned around so she was straddling Piper's lap and buried her face in the crook of Piper's neck.

"I'll go call Ben and Laney," said Phoebe immediately.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she came back with the phone. "Paige they want to talk to you," Phoebe said handing the phone to Paige.

"Hello," said Paige into the phone.

"Hi Paige how are you feeling?" asked Laney

"Hanging in there did you catch Jake?" she asked.

"No it just led us to an empty phone booth, but we have an idea and were wondering if you were up to it," Laney asked hesistantly.

"Okay what is it?" Paige asked.

"Well you have to meet him in like 25 minutes so if we surround the park around the area you have to meet him then we can catch him. The only downside is that we have to use you as bait," Laney explained hesistantly. This was their last resort because they didn't want to put Paige in any possible danger but this guy was very sneaky and knew all the tricks in the book. They wanted him off the streets before he hurt anyone else and continued to hurt Paige.

"I'll do it," said Paige with more determination in her voice then she actually had.

"Okay meet us in the far end of the park in 15 minutes," said Laney.

"Okay bye," said Paige.

"Bye," said Laney before they both hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" asked Phoebe.

Paige went on to explain the plan that Laney had come up with about how they were going to catch him using her as bait.

"Absolutely not," said Prue firmly.

"I have to, it's the only way to catch him," said Paige with as much determination she could muster up.

"I don't know baby girl it sounds really dangerous and really iffy, are you sure?" asked Piper.

"I have to Piper otherwise he will go free and then he will come after you. I can't let that happen and I can't let him keep torturing me," said Paige.

"Okay but we are coming with you," said Prue.

"Fine but you can't let him know you are there and you stay with Laney," said Paige giving in knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "I am going to go change," she said getting off of Piper's lap and headed to her room.

Less then 15 minutes later the four sisters arrived at far end of park to meet Laney, Ben, and the other officiers that were going to help catch Jake.

Laney came up to the four sisters and explained the plan; the police officers were going to be hiding in the trees and bushes where Jake couldn't possibly see them and when he showed any advancement toward Paige they would come out guns drawn. Paige just had to make sure she moved far enough away from him fast enough so he couldn't grab her.

"What about us?" asked Prue.

"You have to stay here," answered Laney.

"No way," said Prue shaking her head.

"I can't let you go with Prue you could all get hurt and we would be responsible," explained Laney.

"I am certainly not staying here while my baby sister plays bait to catch a psycho rapist," said Prue fury flashing in her eyes.

"Fine but you all have to wear bullet proof vests, stay quiet, and stay behind me. Got it?" said Laney.

"Got it," Prue, Piper, and Phoebe replied in unison and then they grabbed the bullet proof vests from Laney.

Two minutes later Paige is in place waiting for Jake to show up and there are several police officers surrounding her hidden in trees and behind bushes. Laney, Prue, and Phoebe are behind a huge bush on one side and Ben and Piper are on the other side behind a bush.

They don't have to wait long before Jake shows up. "Hey there my little Paigey girl," he said walking up to her.

"Hello Jake, what do you want this time?" Paige asked.

"What I have wanted every other time before now, you. You are one of the best I have ever had Paigey girl and the easiest to lure to me because of your love for your stupid sisters. However I must admit they are beautiful, maybe someday I will have them also," said Jake licking his lips. "Well that is the future and you are here now and looking as beautiful as ever," he said making a move towards her.

"Hold it right there," shouted Laney coming from behind the bush. "Put your hands up and step away from her," she screamed aiming her gun at him along with about 8 other officers plus Ben.

However Paige wasn't fast enough; Jake grabbed her and used her as a shield. He pulled out a gun and held it to her head. "Don't move or she dies," said Jake threateningly. "You know Paige it's a shame that you blabbed to your sisters and the police I personally thought our little love sessions were fun and I thought you did to when you moaned in pleasure. I was looking forward to future ones," he said kissing her cheek and smirking up at Prue knowing that would piss her off. To aggravate Paige's older sisters even more he ran his free hand up under Paige's sweatshirt and up her body resting it on her breast. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and Paige let out a whimper in fear and discomfort.

Prue was now furious, her eyes flashed with fire and anger; that slime ball was groping her baby sister right in front of her and he knew she knew that she couldn't do a damn thing about it because he had a gun pressed to her baby sister's head. Piper and Phoebe were thinking the same thing. If looks could kill Jake would have died and shriveled up to absolutely nothing.

Taking a huge risk Paige elbowed Jake in the stomach making him grab his stomach with both hands and let go of Paige and let go of the gun. Paige started running away from Jake. Before he could grab the gun again Ben jumped into action when he made sure the bullets wouldn't hit Paige and shot two bullets into his chest. Jake slumped to the ground and lay unmoving.

Paige immediately ran into Prue's arms and immediately attached herself to her crying. Prue grabbed her tight while she watched the police officers surround Jake. When Paige buried her face in Prue's neck and started hyperventilating Prue called Piper over from where she was off to the side talking to Laney and Ben with Phoebe.

"Yes Prue?" asked Piper when she got to Prue's side.

"Take Paige and calm her down will you please I want to go to talk to Laney and Ben," said Prue prying Paige off of her and handing her to Piper.

"Come here baby girl, come to Piper," said Piper holding out her arms.

Paige still hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically latched herself onto Piper and buried her face into Piper's neck and hair. "Shhh baby girl you need to calm down," soothed Piper. After five minutes of trying to soothe her baby sister she realized the normal stuff wasn't going to work. First Piper walked a little ways to a park bench and sat down. Piper then pulled Paige into her lap and situated her and herself so that Paige's legs were straddling her lap. Paige's head immediately found her shoulder while Piper wrapped her arms around her baby sister's frame pulling her as close as possible. She ran her hand up Paige's sweatshirt and started lightly running her fingernails up and down her spine just like she did for Phoebe when she was upset. Piper felt the tension start to leave Paige's body but she still wasn't calm enough for Piper's taste. She then remembered what Prue did to get her to calm down and immediately put her lips to Paige's temple and kissed it over and over again. Also she slid her hand under Paige's sweatshirt and started making light circles on her back making sure she for the most part avoided the big bandage from when Jake carved into her back with the knife. Piper smiled when Paige stopped hyperventilating and the tension immediately left her body.

Meanwhile, Prue went over to Ben and Laney to talk to them. "Is he dead?" asked Prue straight out.

"Yes," answered Laney. "Ben had no choice but to take the chance and shoot him when Paige elbowed him if he had gotten ahold of that gun again we would have been doomed because more then likely he would have started shooting," she said. Then as reassurance she quickly said, "He wouldn't have taken the risk of shooting Jake if he thought it would risk Paige's life."

Prue raised her eyebrows at that statement, she didn't completely agree with what happened but Paige was safe now and that was all that mattered.

"It's over Prue, there will be no trial as there will be no defense, now all you have to do is help Paige start _healing her scars_," said Laney.

"Thank you both of you all of us appreciate all the help you have been," said Prue smiling both at Ben and Laney. She had been a little mad at Ben for shooting so close to her baby sister but she realized she had just was worried about Paige, she was truly grateful to both of them for saving her baby's life.

"Your welcome Prue but to be honest we are only doing our job. We definitely appreciate the thank you's but this is why we do what we do to save innocents," said Laney.

"I think I can relate to that theory. We do really appreciate all you have done for us," said Prue. "However right now we have a baby sister to take care of so if you excuse us we will talk to you later," said Prue taking Phoebe's hand.

"Yes by all means go," answered Laney.

After Prue and Phoebe had both shaken hands with Laney and Ben they went over the bench where Piper and Paige were sitting. Prue smiled at the cute site of Paige clinging to Piper as if she were her lifeline and Piper quietly cooing in her ear and stopping long enough to kiss her temple every now and again with her hand up the back of Paige's shirt making light little circles.

"What are you smiling at?" Piper quietly asked Prue so she wouldn't disturb her distraught sister in her lap.

"The cuteness of you two, I noticed you got her to calm down the same way I get you to calm down," said Prue keeping her voice low and smirking.

"Yes at first I tried the same way I do with Phoebe but she wasn't responding very much to that, so I just started doing what you always do to me to get calm, just got her as close to me as possible however I figured she would be more comfortable straddling my lap and laying on my shoulder and I began to kiss her temple, coo in her ear, in addition to making little circles on her back which I thought also might help," Piper explained quietly.

"Is she asleep?" whispered Prue still basking in the cuteness of the scene. Paige was a lot like Piper in temperment but had a little of each of them in her. She was stubborn like all of the Halliwell women are, she was sensitive like Piper, liked taking risks like Phoebe, and was independent like herself which kicked in when she was trying to cover up her sensitivity or hurt.

"No but I think we should be getting there this one is still running a fever," said Piper standing up from the bench still holding Paige. Paige was going to let go of Piper and walk but when she started to unwrap her legs from Piper's waist Piper objected. "Paige no I got you I can carry you to the car," said Piper firmly keeping her grip on Paige. _(A/N: Okay just imagine that the sisters are differnt heights then they are in the show, like to be specific, Prue is 5'9.5, Piper is 5'8, Phoebe is 5'6, and Paige is 5'3...sorry I just think they all are short! I myself stand at 5'8.5...that would be thanks to my mother the long legs she gave me and DNA!) _

"Piper I weigh way too much for you to carry me all the way to the car," stated Paige stubbornly.

"No you aren't silly, you are as skinny as a rod," said Piper.

"Are you sure?" asked Paige wearily.

"Yes I am positive," said Piper still holding Paige and following Prue and Phoebe to where their car was parked. Convinced she wasn't going to win this argument Paige relaxed back into Piper's arms and layed her head on her shoulder. Piper smiled and held Paige tighter. Her baby sister was finally starting to realize that she could trust them and that they loved her and always would.

When they got to the car they climbed in and surprisingly Phoebe wanted to sit with Paige in the back. Paige sat as close as possible to the window and far away from Phoebe, she knew her sisters loved her but she didn't want Phoebe to have to take any premonitions she might get by touching her. Regardless of what she told her earlier, she still didn't want her sister to have to go through that.

"Come here Paige you can lay your head in my lap until we get home," said Phoebe holding out her arms to crawl into.

"No that is okay," said Paige not looking Phoebe in the eyes.

Sensing what her sister was doing, she thought it was sweet but Phoebe smiled and said, "Paige I know what you're doing and I will tell you again like I told you before to help you I don't mind the premonitions."

"But it still pains me to see you see what happened to me," whispered Paige.

"And like I said before I can handle the premontions so come over here," said Phoebe holding out her arms for Paige to crawl into. Immediately she was hit with flashes of premonitions..._Paige getting beaten as a child by Jake_..._her getting thrown against the wall by Jake and raped the second time_...then the next one seemed to be about the future..._Paige was walking from her work building to her car when Jake popped up in front of her and hurled a fireball at her. At that second her, Piper, Prue, and Leo orbed in. "Quick Leo heal her," yelped Prue. Leo ran over to the motionless Paige and ran his hands over her body. "I can't heal the dead," he said trying to keep his voice steady. _Suddenly Phoebe came out of her premonition.

"Oh my god you guys Jake isn't dead and he is going to kill Paige with demonic powers," said Phoebe looking down at her only younger sister laying in her lap. Fear crossed Paige's face and she pushed herself farther into Phoebe's body. Phoebe noticed the Paige had started to shake, violently, she never knew anybody could shake that much from fear.

"What? How is that possible?" Piper asked angrily giving the steering wheel what only could be described as a death grip.

"Piper calm down we don't want to get into an accident," said Prue rationally.

"Prue how can you tell me to calm down when our baby sister's ex foster father who is also a psycho rapist and now apparently has demonic powers and is coming to kill our baby sister?" ranted Piper.

"Well the first thing you have to do is calm down because you are scaring Paige," said Phoebe running her fingers through Paige's hair.

Piper looked in the rearview mirror and what she saw broke her heart. Phoebe had unbuckled Paige's seatbelt and pulled her into her lap. Paige was straddling Phoebe's lap much like she had Piper's with her arms wrapped around Phoebe's neck and her face was buried in hair.

"Oh baby girl I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You know we won't let anything happen to you, Jake will have to get through us first," said Piper as they were pulling into the driveway of the Manor.

Prue got out of the car and opened the door to let Phoebe out. She held out her arms to Paige who she noticed hesistated a second before letting Prue pick her up and put her on her hip. Prue knew that Paige's fears of getting hurt again were still there, they wouldn't disapear over night but at least she was working on completely trusting them and letting them break down her protective barriers she had up around herself and her heart. Prue knew that Paige was afraid of loving them and having them leave her or worse die. Right away Prue when she took Paige from Phoebe she noticed Paige was shaking from fear and her heart broke.

Piper and Phoebe followed Prue who was carrying Paige into the livingroom. Phoebe smirking knowingly she whispered to Piper, "Prue is going to play mommy now."

"Duh, that is what Prue does that is who she is," Piper whispered back.

"I never said it was a bad thing you do the same thing with her and you just might be worse," whispered Phoebe. "You want to keep her safe from any harm just like a mother would her child," she explained.

"That doesn't make any sense Phoebe, I want to keep you safe from any harm just as much as I do Paige so what makes that so different," whispered Piper.

"Oh you do it to me also especially when Prue died just not as much because growing up you just played the big sister role and Prue played mom so now that Prue is back she is back to mothering me which she thinks that I don't notice but I do and I appreciate it. And you Piper play mom to Paige whether she notices it or not but I am pretty sure she doesn't object to it," whispered Phoebe explaining her theory. "Growing up you were more of Prue's best-friend and partner in crime and I was more her daughter not that great of a daughter at the time but we have already sorta sorted all of that out," she explained. "However Prue will always play mom to all of us because she is the oldest and that is who she is and who she always will be," she finished.

"Interesting theory although I think it is a theory that is right, when did you get so wise?" Piper asked jokingly.

"Don't know, maybe all those years listening to you go on about how special mine and Prue's relationship is and all your other wisdom has kicked in," said Phoebe shrugging.

"Must be," said Piper cheekily wrapping her arm around her waist pulling her close.

The four Halliwell sisters walked into the Manor and Prue sat down on the couch pulling Paige close to her. Paige was still shaking and Prue was trying to get her to relax. Remembering how Piper got her to calm down she immediately pulled her into her lap so she was straddling it, put her lips to her temple, and started to make circles on her back. After a few minutes of making circles and kissing her temple Prue felt the tension start to leave Paige's body and the shaking that had once been so violent had slowly decreased.

"What are we going to do about Jake?" asked Phoebe sitting next to Prue on the couch.

"I don't know yet, if he is a demon we can't involve the police, we should call Leo so he can check with the Elders to see if Jake really is a demon," said Prue looking to Piper.

Piper getting the hint yelled out to the ceiling, "LEO!"

Less then two minutes later Leo orbed into the livingroom, "Yes huney."

"We have a problem, today Jake, Paige's ex foster father the one that raped her and the one I told you about, he was shot today and the police said he was dead but Phoebe just had a premonition of Paige being killed by Jake with demonic powers. How is that possible?" explained Piper.

"Well there is the Academy which all of you guys remembering dealing with before but that usually takes months to complete," explained Leo now concerned for the youngest of the Charmed Ones. Piper was his wife but the other three were like sisters to him and he would do everything in his power to protect them.

"Can you please go quickly and check with the Elders and see what they know?" asked Piper.

"Absolutely back in a flash," said Leo and then he orbed out.

A few minutes later Leo orbed back in and said, "According to their sources Jake is being reborn as a demon with the same body and everything just with a demonic half with demonic powers." "The Source is using him to get to you guys because of all the history with Paige, knowing perfectly well how much pain he caused her," explained Leo. Piper had been telling him what had been happening, he was feeling guilty at not being able to sense her pain and protect her from the bastard. At least now he can do everything to help without the risk of exposing magic.

"Maybe when Cole gets back from dodging bounty hunters he can see what he can find out," suggested Phoebe.

"Good idea Pheebs however for right now we need to research on how to vanquish the Source because Jake is just part of the army, we need to get the leader," said Prue seriously. "Also someone needs to go set up the crystals around the house for protection," she ordered immediately taking her natural position as the leader.

"Paige I want you laying down resting because you're still sick with a fever," said Piper.

"But Piper I want to help," protested Paige looking up at Piper from her position on Prue's lap giving her her big brown puppy dog eyes.

Piper sighed and relented, "Fine but I want you in a sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and wrapped in a blanket if we are going to be in the attic. Got it?"

"Yes Piper I got it," said Paige.

"Okay then let's get to work girls we have a lot to do, Phoebe you start researching the books we have anything you can find that might help us, Piper and I will hit the Book of Shadows, and Paige we will meet you in the attic when you are done changing and then you can help Phoebe," said Prue.

Author's Note: I am so so so sorry it has taken me this long. I have been really busy. I have my first job and have been working a lot of hours. Interesting twist though making Jake reborn into a demon? I didn't know that at first either...just kinda came to be. Keep reviewing people! I hope you like it!


	20. Quick Note to everyone!

**Quick Note To All Of My Readers!**

Okay all of my readers out there. I desperately need help. I am really stuck on this story. I need to know what I should do next. I don't want to take the show'sidea of killing the Source butit might come to that. I don't get stuck very often, unfortunately most of my slowness is because I have too much to do. But I am goingto actually admit to needing help, so can you help me pls? Ihave writers' block!So help me out, I can't promise that I will everyone's suggestions but I will try. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, Keep it up.

Signed,

Ang


	21. An Apology!

OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been sooooo hectic lately I hope all of you realize that I AM and WILL update ASAP!!! I would NEVER EVER leave a story without telling you guys EVER. A girl that I was really close friends with is no longer friends with me because of something I told...she flipped. I won't go into the icky details. Plus now...becuz I was trying to be nice to this girl at work cuz she is newer and mostly works by herself cuz she opens went to her mom and told her I was touching her too much...I was just teasing her. I am NOT a very touchy feely person WHAT SO EVER!!! I was trying to be more open and nice to this girl. I poked her and was teasing her...I never meant to offend her. Her mother is the mangaer down at the other store. Her mom called my managers and said that if I wasn't dealt with a harrassment suit was in the future. Then the next weekend I didn't hardly talk to her...cuz I didn't want to get into trouble. I only found out about the suit last nite...i was pissed. Well then this girl complained that I didn't talk to her at all...her mom again complained to my manager. I again apologize for all the waiting I am putting upon you guys. I hope to have the new chapter posted after or even b4 the New Year...I HATE HOMEWORK!!! Good news though I got accepted at University of Wisconsin--River Falls and as of Fall 07 I will be a Pre-Elementary Educations major!!!! 

Signed,  
Your very SORRY writer,  
Angela


End file.
